


Chasing Love

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Series: Love Finds away [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV), Menttions of Teen Wolf, Supernatural
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Deities, Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Becuase Magic!, Coloroado, Complcations arise becuase I can, Constantine is the Winchester's godfather, Constantine tried to snog a goddess/angel at one point, F/F, F/M, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, He blames the Campbells, Jackson Whittmore was the spare baby, Lucifer Moringstar is the Real devil, Lucifer's nickname is Lu, M/M, Manny's real name is Maneual, Mettions of Arrowveres becuase of Constantine's relanship with Oliver Queen, Micheal Uriel and Gabriel from good omens are Clones made by Ralpheal, Mpreg, Mpreg Constantine, Protective Lucifer, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), So I just joined the Whoienas and was like Why not... Had a war with me mind for like three seconcs, Sphinx is a goddess becuase of reasons, They don't exist anymore since Ralpheal is dead, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), This is the crossover that no one but me wanted so I'll do my best, Warlock Runs Away from his parnets, Warlock has joined The Them, Winged Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Yes there are Two Crowleys but it's because for reasons that might be explaind, at times - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 37,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Quote from chapter one:Rolling his eyes Constantine told the two," I need to call an old friend of mine."And He called the number of John Winchester._____________Quote from Chapter two:Dean almost dropped his phone. He almost couldn't believe it, his father had known the most notorious exorcist to exist. Taking a second to recompose himself before he asked," How did you know my dad?""Your John's son? Which one am I talking to Dean or Sam?"





	1. Prologe

Lucifer stood there on his balcony thumbing his fingers against the railings. The Devil knew exactly what was going on. It had started with his mother's release, then Cain's appearance, and lastly the death of that thing. The Rising Darkness sure as hell was rising and no hunter could stop it. With a sigh, the once king of Hell headed back inside his Penthouse his newly returned wings aching. 

* * *

  
It was Chas who first noticed John's change. Of course, he was the first. The poor man noticed it as soon as he got back from his weekend with his daughter. The exoursies normally would ask for food or a driver when Chas came back to the millhouse. Not in this case. No, the blonde was staring at the fireplace like it had talked to him. It scared the former taxi driver more then it should.   
"John?" Chas asked. Constantine looked at him and asked," What is it, Chas?"   
"You looked like you saw a ghost or something..."   
Constantine laughed lightly," Yes... it was something. An old friend of mine called before you got back."  
"Friend? From the band?" Chas asked. Constantine shook his head," No... well not really. He helped us find Bernie. It was actually him who helped Bernie in the first place."   
"What's his name?"   
"Lucifer Morningstar."

* * *

  
Dean should have known the moment Cass had refused to go with them on this hunt that it had something to do with the winged assholes. Really he should have, but he didn't. Not until now that is.   
"So what is it we are dealing with Sammy?"   
"Angels... or a high-level demon. But I am going to go with Angels," Sam replied.   
"Dame it," Dean thought as he paced the hotel," Dame it all to Hell."


	2. The Call

Lucifer Morningstar grounded as he walked out of his room and to his kitchen. Frowning as he did so because standing there was his brother. And it wasn't Amenadiel this time. It was Manny. One of those who had fallen after he did.   
"Manny? What are you doing here? After the Brujería I thought I told you never to visit me?" The Devil asked. Manny just shrugged and smirked," There is a darkness rising brother. One that will tip the balance in your favour."   
"Like I care about that. In case you haven't noticed, I am retired and I am doing just fine thank you, So why don't you go a tip the balance back to a balanced scale?" Lucifer shot at the other angel. Manny hissed and flew off leaving Lucifer to wonder what to do now. It didn't take long to figure out though as he light the fireplace and started to cast a spell in Enochian. When he finished the face of an English magician appeared.  
"Lucifer?" The British man asked.  
"Constantine... what do you know about the Rising Darkness?" The former King of Hell asked.  
John Constantine looked at him and sighed," Not much, just the fact that the Brujería have returned and are behind it, one of your brothers is ament that I stop it, though he isn't that helpful, and that the worst of the worst are rising along with it."   
"What do you mean Worst of the Worst?"   
"Eve's sisters, The fallen angels, Princes and Lords of Hell, and of course the Brujería's worst magicians," Constantine replied. Lucifer frowned and said," You remember the favour you owe me?"   
"Yes... let me guess you're cashing it in?"   
"Yes, I trust you to help me stop this. I have a feeling one of my fallen brothers is behind this," he replied.  
"Got an idea on which one?"   
"Yes... Manny," Lucifer replied. Constantine frowned," The bastard. " 

* * *

  
It was Chas who first noticed John's change. Of course, he was the first. The poor man noticed it as soon as he got back from his weekend with his daughter. The exoursies normally would ask for food or a driver when Chas came back to the millhouse. Not in this case. No, the blonde was staring at the fireplace like it had talked to him. It scared the former taxi driver more then it should.   
"John?" Chas asked. Constantine looked at him and asked," What is it, Chas?"   
"You looked like you saw a ghost or something..."   
Constantine laughed lightly," Yes... it was something. An old friend of mine called before you got back."  
"Friend? From the band?" Chas asked. Constantine shook his head," No... well not really. He helped us find Bernie. It was actually him who helped Bernie in the first place."   
"What's his name?"   
"Lucifer Morningstar."  
Chas looked at him and asked," The Devil?"   
Constantine nodded," Yep... meet him in LA of all places. I owe him a favour, but I am going to need some help with it, you in?"   
"I can't believe you owe the devil of all people a favour... wait yes I can, but yeah I am in," Chas agreed expsrated with the Englishman. It was then Zed walked out of her room and asked," What did you get your self in to now Constantine?"   
"Just someone who I owe a favour to are you in?" the dabbler of the dark arts asked. The psychic sighed," Someone needs to keep you two out of trouble."   
Rolling his eyes Constantine told the two," I need to call an old friend of mine."   
And He called the number of John Winchester.


	3. The Answer is not What He Expected

On the last ring, an answering message answered Constantine's call," I am sorry but the number you called is discontented, for more formation please call, (***)-567-8375"  
"The bloody Hell Winchester!" Constantine yelled into the phone as he hung up. Thinking for a moment the brit called the number that he was given.  
"Hello?" A dictivly male voice answered. Sighing Constantine answered," Hello, My Name is John Constantine, I am looking for John Winchester."   
"He's Dead. Died about nine years ago," The voice said solemnly. Constantine frowned," What killed him? A demon? Ghost? Vamp?"   
"You a hunter?" The voice asked. John smirked," an exorcist, demonologist and hedge warlock, and petty dabbler of the dark arts... Though the Hunter community knows me as Hellblazer."

* * *

  
Dean almost dropped his phone. He almost couldn't believe it, his father had known the most notorious exorcist to exist. Taking a second to recompose himself before he asked," How did you know my dad?"   
"Your John's son? Which one am I talking to Dean or Sam?" The Hellblazer asked.  
"How do you know our names?" Dean asked. The brit answered," I knew your parents before that yellow-eyed swine or before either of you where born, Now I am going to assume I am talking to Dean."  
"You're correct. How did you know my parents?" Dean asked. Constantine responded," Meet your mother on a case in New Orleans, Meet your father a few years before you were born. They made me you and Sam's godfather when he was born. They where good friends of mine. Helped your father on a few hunts after your mother died."   
Dean frowned and asked," where were when the apocluipes was on the rise?"   
"An Aslsem. Something had happened in Newcastle, need to forget, it didn't help. Got out about a year or so ago," He replied. Dean didn't pressure on that but asked," Why did you call anyway?"   
"It's something to be said in person. Why don't you and Sam meet me in In Atlanta, I'll explain then."  
Dean looked around at the bunker's library and asked," Why there?"   
"Becuase it is the closest place to the Millhouse and it's the least likely to attract demons and all that," Constantine replied. Dean could argue with that but asked," You don't mind if we bring a friend do you?"   
"Not at all. I am bringing two... Expusely since I can't drive. Well, see you then Dean."   
The Hellblazer hung up leaving Dean in a world of confusion. He pocketed his phone and called out," Sammy! Cass!"   
The angel was the first to arrive of course and was soon followed by his brother.   
"What is Dean?" Castiel asked. Dean sighed an explained who had just called. Sam blinked as Dean told the story and when he finished Sam asked," You mean to tell me that we have a godfather we didn't know about and he happens to be the Hellblazer?"   
"Who is this Hellblazer?" The angel asked slightly confused. Dean frowned as he tried to explain," He's a really powerful Britsh exorcist, demonologist, hedge warlock as well self-proclaimed master of the dark arts. He knows things that even Bobby didn't know."   
"He had also been to Hell more times than both of us combined," Sam added. Dean continued," And none of those times was because of deals or any of our reasons."   
Castiel finally pieced together who they where talking about," Oh... the other righteous man."   
Dean blinked," Other?"   
"Yes... Though not as righteous as you are Dean. John Constantine soul had been claimed by magic it's self. Not even Micheal would dare violate that, as it gouse against the treaty the angels made with the pagans aeons ago."  
"So you're saying that if we had made a pact with a pagan there wouldn't have been an apouclips?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head," Only if that Pagan had placed a claim on you. Unfotently no pagan would have done that with you at the time, and Dean had made many fear him by the time you could have made such a pact. Constantine had done it when he reached the age of eighteen."   
The explanation when over the two hunter's heads but they didn't argue about it. Instead, Dean asked," So are you going to come with?"  
Castiel shook his head," I have a feeling it wouldn't be great if I came with. Besides I need to figure out a message I got from one of my siblings."   
"Which one?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head and didn't answer.


	4. The Darkest Sky is the Lightest Love

Castiel could have told Dean which of his siblings gave him this message because he didn't know himself. All he knew was that they had been assumed dead for longer than most and knew that Gabriel was also Loki. Frowning the Sipherm walked down to his room and looked at the message that was written in Enochian which is the only reason he knew it was one of his siblings.

* * *

  
Zed sighed as she watched the two men, who even strangers thought were together, try to figure out what they might need on this case. She shook her head and headed over to her room to get some art supplies while to the dunderheads packed the more magical stuff.  
Chas and Constantine where fighting about what to pack because they had no idea what would work against angels or what would work against what they had to deal with without a possession involved, which was something neither Chas or Constantine wanted to go through with again when Constantine noticed how things started to freeze. Sighing he turned to his left to see Manny had taken the place in time where Chas had stood  
"What do you want, you feathered arse?" The Mistic hissed out. The Englishman was pissed enough about being hoodwinked by the fallen angel. Not that he noticed that as he asked," Constantine? where are you going?"  
"Douse it matter? I am fighting the Rising Darkness like you want me to, ya bastard," John snapped at him. Manny noticed the change and stepped back before there was a fluttering of wings and a distinctly female voice with only the tiny hint of an Irish accent spoke from behind Constantine.  
"Hello, Brother."

* * *

  
Sitting in a cafe in Old town Colorado Springs, Colorado a young woman with dark almost ebony, brown short hair, fiddled with one of the three necklaces around her neck. She pulled out her phone and checked the time before rolling her shoulders back. There was a sound like the rush of wind and a deep male voice that had once lead his own garrison of angels asked," Tenebris?"  
"Castiel... come sit... enjoy a muffin," The lady replied smiling. Castiel sat down and frowned as he looked at his oldest sister.  
"I can't enjoy food anymore...." He mumbled. She laughed and said," yes you can. After all the angels fell and they locked up heaven any angels left had the ability to use their vessel's taste buds. So enjoy a muffin. The blueberry is my personal favourite."  
The sphirm took a bite and hummed at the pleasant taste before asking," How longe have you been on earth?"  
"hmmm? Oh yes, I figured you would ask that. Do tell Dean and Samual that I haven't forgiven them to what they did to Oris and Iris. They were like family for a long while."  
"what do you mean?" Castiel asked. The other angel smirked," Think Cassie, what did our dear Brother do to escape the chaos that Michael was bent on?"  
Castiel gasped as he asked," You became a pagan? Like Gabriel did?"  
"Hmmm yes... Sphinx of the ancient Egyptian pantheon."  
"You always did love riddles and puzzles, but why reveal your self now? After all this time?"  
Tenebris smile twisted into a grimace as she replied," Did you know that the thing you know as Lucifer wasn't him? Surely you felt it's grace? Did it feel like an angel's?"  
"No... but I thought that the cage had corrupted his..."  
"Its... Castiel Its. You know how Father had given Lucifer the mark correct? I had seen what it did to Dean, what do you think that blasted thing would do to an angel's grace?" She corrected. Castiel frowned at the question," Corrupt it."  
"Yes, and as Lu started to feel that corruption he had me and Maziken help tear the corrupted grace from him. We locked it in the Cage as Luc had created that place himself. Of course, he couldn't return to Heaven as the damage was done. I had pleaded with Micheal, Raphael, Father and Mother but none of them budged. So I left. Gabriel had already left and I had met Oris and Iris before..." She reminisced before continuing," But what that has to do with your question is that ever since that thing has been set lose things of the dark have been rising. I am sure your little stunt with the souls in purgatory didn't help, neither did the civil war in heaven, nor the civil war in hell, or anything else that has happened in the past ten years. But my point is that Lu was never in the cage, to begin with, and about 50 years before Henry Winchester had even gotten married Lu had left hell and set moved about the world. His first stop was Martycallo where he had to meet up again with me and Gabe under our alias. He then moved to Rome, Italy for a few decades, then to Tokyo, Japan. He hit all the party city of the eastern hemisphere then moved to Rio. After a few years, he moved to, New York, then Atlanta, Haiwia, and after a while, he moved to LA. With him went Mazikien. He had only been in LA two years when Dean Winchester was sent to Hell, three years when you released the Lavithains, and four when the angels fell. Five last year. I went to visit him not that long ago. The point I am trying to make here is that I am letting you know this because this Rising darkness is only happing because the rolls that the Archangels are sposto fill aren't being filled. Amenadiel  
had become human a few months back, with Ralpheal dead, Micheal in the cage, and Gabriel missing..."  
"Gabriel is dead Tenebris..." Castiel interrupted her. She looked at him and frowned," No... he can't be. When was this? Who killed him?"  
"That Thing did during the Apocalypse..." He replied. Her frown deepened," The Elysian Fields Hotel? Yes, Hela and Fenrir mentioned something along those lines..."  
Castiel tilted his head and she waved the thought away," Well then... I doubt Amena and Lu know that. I wonder... Cassie? Would you mind coming with me for a few days?"  
"I'll have to tell Dean... but I would love to."  
"Good... Met me at 1378 Glen View in about an hour or soo. I have a safe house there," She replied as she stood up, picked up the coffee that she had been nursing the entire conversation and head out the door. Castiel blinked before standing up himself and cleaned up his muffin wrappings before stepping out to call Dean.

* * *

  
Dean and Sam were in New Orleans when Dean's phone rang. Answering it Dean asked," Hello."  
"Dean... Its Cass, My sister that I had to meet up with wants me to travel with her for a few days. I haven't seen her since I was a fledgeling. It will just be for a couple of..." The angel that had stolen Dean's heart started before Dean stopped him," She's not like Ishim right?"  
"Far from it... She was really close to Gabriel and our older siblings."  
Sam had to ask as the call was on speaker," is she an archangel?"  
"In a way..." Castiel began again when Dean interrupted," I thought there was only four."  
Cass sighed," Yes... well there was only four that had an active roll in the recent aeons. But there is actually six. Amenadiel, the oldest, Micheal and Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, then lastly Tenebris Cealam."  
"Dark Sky?" Sam asked. Cass replied," Yes... Good Bye Dean, Goodbye Sam."  
The Call ended and Dean glared at the bottle of beer in his hand.


	5. They Who Know are Set in Their Ways

Tenebris walked into her fourplex on Glen View and smiled softly. She had rented the place with a mother and daughter a few years back but after tragedy struck the kid moved in with her father and they moved to Idaho. They were a sweet duo and reminded her a lot of her own mother and such. Sighing she took down the album that her roommates had made a year before the incident.  
"I hope you are happy in heaven Irene. I hope Rose and Lee are alright as well," The angel muttered as she took out a picture of the three humans and her, and slipped it into her pocket. She sighed and snapped her fingers cleaning up the small mess in the living room and walking to the third bedroom. She got on her laptop and shoot an email to a friend of hers. Once done she made sure to put in the prepaid bills and rental fee before shutting down her laptop and packing it in a carrier case then place the case in her backpack. She packed a few other things such as her spell ingredients, glasses case, spell tomes, hunter tomes, and other bits and bobs in a bookbag before walking to the now Office's closet and opening it. Inside there was a locker with all sorts of wards on and around it. She unlocked it and opened the locker. Inside that was safe was cash from about a hundred different countries, three 'just incase' credit cards, and her journal inside. Her archangel blade was next to it shining gold within its sheath and her angel blade next to that. She carefully picked up the later and slid it in its holster on her belt. Once in place, the blade morphed to look like a phone case and would only be relieved as what it was if herself or any of her older brothers took it out. Of course, the illusion only fooled those with less power than herself so anyone with more or equal would see it. Next, she strapped the other blade onto the bookbag's sash. This too changed only it shrunk and turned to a button. To unconceal, this all she had to do was think about the memory of making the blade. The next thing she grabbed was her archangel bow* and quiver. She checked to make sure that she had all 700 archangels arrows before swinging the quiver around her back and wings then slid the bow into its holster on the quiver. Those did change much but morphed with her backpack before the arrow shafts and top part of the bow seemed to shorten a few inches. She smiled before unlocking the safe and pulling out her second emergency wallet and her journal and placing them in the front pocket of her book bag. She also grabbed her sphinxes dagger and slipping that into her pocket. Smiling to her self she closed both the safe and locker then reset the wards just in time for her doorbell to ring. Her smile grew and she closed office, grabbed her keys and opened the door.  
"Hello, Castiel. I do hope the place wasn't that hard to find," She greeted her younger brother.  
Castiel shook his head as she let him in and asked," Where are we going?"   
"Winchester wanting to know?" She teased half-heartedly.  
Castiel shook his head," I want to know."  
"I am sure you will find out." 

* * *

  
Dean and Sam were not surprised that they came upon a case in Atlanta, they were however surprised that it was not one of their normal cases. No, this one had to do with something not human hunting down the peacefull supernatural beings.   
"So... Jona was a Vamp, Mike was a Werewolf, and this guy was a shapeshifter?" Dean asked Sam as they looked at the stiff in the morgue. Sam nodded and said," Each of them just dropped dead at midnight on three different days in a row. Will is the most recent but that's not the weirdest thing."  
Sam pulled out a greyish feather in an evidence bag and continued," They were each found with one of these right next to their bodies."   
Dean looked at the feather and shrugged," So? it must have been a pigeon."  
"Except they were all found inside their apartments with all windows and balcony doors closed and locked."   
Dean nodded as the two left then asked," So what are we thinking? Angel gone rouge? Some sort of witch? A hunter with a weird thing for dressing up like a turkey?"  
Sam shook his head," Probably not the last one."   
{A hour later}  
They had gone with the witch option because of the evidence had pointed that way and had narrowed it down to a young man who had been on the wrong side of each victim. When they reached his house however and heard the scream of said man they both rushed in to find a relatively tall man with giant greyish wings like the ones found by the other victims, his dull cloud-like eyes looked at the two and he went to attack Sam. Dean shot at him and the bullet hit but the thing didn't stop.   
"So what is it we are dealing with Sammy?" Dean asked as he dodged the attack.  
Sam replied," Angel... or a high-level demon. But I am going to go with Angel."  
The thing chuckled and spoke," You would be correct Samual Winchester. "   
And within the time it took to blink the angel had disappeared. Dean cursed and left the building while Sam made sure that the witch was alright as he hadn't done anything but simple pranks with the other three. 

* * *

  
"Hello, Brother," Tenebris called out to Manny as she and Castiel appeared in the Millhouse.  
Manny looked shocked as he backed away from her. She frowned and hissed," Is that really how you treat you, big sister? I ashamed of you Maneual."  
"Maneual?" Constantine asked.  
Tenebris smirked and said," Yes, One of the second to fall. If I remember correctly... You fell soon after Gabriel left."  
"Gabriel was pathetic! He should have stayed you as well!" Maneual yelled. Tenebris growled and pulled out her angel blade from what to those around her though as nowhere. and charged at the fallen angel but he left leaving a confused Chas. The archangel stopped and slipped the blade back before turning to Constantine," Hello again, John. Chas."   
"I am afraid to know who how you know each other," The only other female voice said as Zed walked into the room.  
Tenebris smirked," Long story short? We meet in a bar. Castiel Meet Team Hellraiser, John Constantine, Chas Handler and Zed."   
"I think that is worse than Team Arrow..." Constantine mumbled. Chas laughed lightly," At least our 'cave' has a better name."   
Castiel pondered what they where talking about as Tenebris shook her head before asking," So Lu called you correct?"   
"He did. I do have a question on the whole thing though," Constantine told her. She nodded," Everyone douses."


	6. No Rest for the Wicked

Cass looked to his older sister," What whole thing?"  
Tenebris shook her head and sighed," Cassie... Tell me you have noticed the rising in monsters and darkness. Starting with our lovely aunt."  
"Woah... wait... you have an aunt?" Chas asked. Constantine shook his head," Amara right?"  
"Yes... though that's a long story. No this something that doesn't involve her any more. I know you have noticed it Castiel."  
Castiel nodded though not quite sure what she was talking about his sister smiled," Good... Now," She turned back to Constantine and answered," Now Constantine... I'll explain everything only once so let's meet up with the Winchesters? I am sure you called them correct?"  
Constantine shook his once more while Zed looked at the angels and asked," Who are you two?"  
"I am a Sphinx... This is Castiel," Tenebris replied deciding that no one need to know the truth until they meet with Lucifer and Amenadial. Since her older brother couldn't keep his mouth shut for anything. The group of five piled into Chas's cab and head towards the city.

* * *

  
Dean and Sam had chosen to stay at the Antique Maple Hotel(not a real place) on Smith Lane(also not areal street) while they stayed in Atlanta. Compared to some of the other hotel's they have stayed in it wasn't bad but it also wasn't a five-star hotel. Going the route they normally did with the two beds the two men were cleaning up after the case they had found when Dean's cell went off. Dean answered it," Hello?"  
"Winchester... How do you feel about meeting us at Thumbs Up Diner(This is a real place) at 10:55 am tomorrow?" Constantine asked from the other side of the call. Dean looked at his brother who nodded and answered," Sounds good... where is it? "  
"Chas says it's at 573 Edgewood Ave SE(actual address)," Constantine replied after some time. Dean wrote down the address on a piece of paper then said," See you then."  
"You too."

* * *

  
Lucifer sighed as the penthouse's elevator door's opened to show Chloe Decker. She was glaring at him and that meant she had gotten his message.  
"What did you mean you aren't going to be able to help me on any cases for the forsee able future?" She asked as she stormed to him.  
"Detective... I mean I have a family matter that has come up..." He said. It wasn't a lie since it did involve his siblings but it also wasn't the whole truth. The blond's glare strengthened and she asked," Is it about your mother?"  
"No... thankfully. No, this time it's about my brothers and sister."  
"You have a sister?" Chloe asked confused since Lucifer had never mentioned having a sister before. Lucifer smiled sadly," I have many siblings... many sisters and brothers but Tenebris is my favourite sister. I haven't seen her in a year but that's because she is always moving about. She and Gabe..."  
"Gabe?" Chloe wondered who Gabe was. Lucifer nodded," One of my younger brothers. Myself, Tenebris, and he were always up to pranks on Amenadeil, Mike and Raphael."  
The sadness in his voice was something that Chloe had never heard before. She sighed and said," Fine... but I want you to at least call if you get into trouble."  
Lucifer nodded and told her," I will always call Detective. But I do have a few days before they should be here so if there is anything you might need that can get done quickly I am there."  
"Of course you are..." Chloe sighed as the two hugged.


	7. Meanwhile in London

Crowley and Aziraphale where sitting in St James's Park in London. The two happily spending the rest of their lives together when Crowley's cell rung, Sympathy for the Devil by the rolling stones playing. The demon turned to his friend and said," I have to take this."

And then answered right the phone there,"Hello... Lu."

"Crawly... How's Adam doing?" Lucifer Morningstar asked.

"Great as ever... wait you knew about the mix-up?" Crowley asked beyond worried. Lucifer replied," Of course. You remember our sister Tenebris?"

"Tenes... yes. Wasn't she maskaiding with Gabe?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale looked at the demon and mothed," Tenebris Celuem?" while Lucifer answered," She is. She actually helped watched over Adam while you and Aziraphale goofed."

"But... how... right Archangel. Why did you call Lu?"

"Crawly... there is something going on. I want you to come to L.A, you can bring Aziraphale if he wants to come."

"I don't understand... what's wrong?"

"A darkness is rising thanks to Manual, and I need your help to stop it," Lucifer answered. Crowley frowned but said," I'll be there with the week," Before he ended the call. He turned to Aziraphale and asked," How do you feel about a trip to America?"

"Why? Who was that? Why where you talking about Tenebris Celuem? Who's Lu?" He asked.

"Azzifell... Do you remember before the fall?" The demon asked. The angel turned to him frowning before saying," Not very well."

"I remember a few things. The war that I didn't agree with but followed through with, Tenebris's show of power. Those three fledgelings who adorned her and Gabriel's stories. You know he's not actually who you where talking to?"

"I kinda figured that out. who was that then?"

"A clone... of sorts. Tenebris could probably explain it better, but he left soon after the fall."

Aziraphale looked at him and asked," you mentioned something about masquerading?"

"Yes... he's masquerading as Loki. Tenebris is Sphinx... I believe, but the other thing I remember is what happened right after the fall. There was a romer that went around hell. A roamer that I knew had to be false. You see some of the other angels turned demons and heard that Lucifer had been cast into a cage in hell. Many believed it but I knew it couldn't be true because Lucifer had a friend... Mazikien, if I remember right, a born demon who would have taken control if that was true. Since it was Azzale who did I headed to find Mazikien."

_The Past, after the Fall, Hell_

_Crowley manoeuvred his way threw Hell until he made it to the castle where his brother lived. He made his way into the building and shocked to see his sister Tenebris Celeum there arguing with Mazikien and Lucifer._

_"I know more about the Mark then you Mazikien. I was there when Father put that cursed thing on Lu. It has to be cut out now!" The Archangel of Love shouted at the demon. Mazikien hissed back," But if we chisel at the corrupt grace he'll still have the majority of his power and it won't hurt him as much." _

_"It's going to hurt either way Maze. And Tenes is right about the mark..." Lucifer countered. Tenebris turned and faced him and sighed," Crows... come out of hiding."_

_The young demon who was once an angel did so and frown," What are you three arguing about?" _

_"Lu... Care to explain to him or should I?" His oldest sister asked. Frowning Lucifer motioned for him to come closer he said," Long before the war and Fall there was only, Amenadiel, Micheal, Myself, Raphael, Gabriel and Tenebris that where our parent's children. We had an Aunt."_

_"Amara...The Darkness," Tenebris added rubbing her legs with her almost black wings. Lucifer nodded," Long before any of us were born Father, Mother and Aunt Amara had made a deal. The deal was that Mother and Father could have six children. The oldest, Amenadiel, a pair of Twins, Myself and Micheal, and two younger siblings as well as a sister. The only problem was that she had a different plan for the youngest. One that Mother didn't allow, and while the five of us grew without any problems..."_

_"Something was right with me. I was stuck as a young baby. 7 or 9 moths old compared to any other child. I was frozen like that for who knows how long. It irritated Father and Mother to the point of anger. My first memory was of Lu, Gabe and Amenadiel coming into my nest. Gabriel was the one who named me Tenebris.... my second one was when Aunt Amara had attacked me. That started the war," Tenebris said with a frown. Lucifer nodded," A while later we had decided on a plan. The Mark," He showed the Mark of The Darkness that lay on his wrist. The grace near it was a hideous black. The colour was darker than anything the former angel had seen before. Crowley felt himself stager back before Lucifer hid the mark in shame._

_"Back to the present...Lu has deiced to cut out his corrupted grace. What me and Mazikien are arguing about is how much we should cut out," Tenebris said ending the story. Lucifer looked at his younger brother than to his wrist and firmly said," All of it. We are cutting out all of it."_

Present, London, St James Park

"And they did. They put the corrupt grace in a soul that had fallen into the pit and locked him in the cage. Tenebris left and about 50 years ago Lucifer left hell in the somewhat capable hands of Budlzabub, Azzale, and Lilith," Crowley told Aziraphale. The angel looked at him and asked," So you knew this whole time?"

"Knew that it wasn't actually Lu? Yes... didn't mean I still didn't fear that demon. Nor douse it mean that Adam isn't truly Lu's son. That's also why I know that those clones won't be after us for a while... But One of the Fallen who had fallen after Lu and the rest. Manual, he is stirring something bigger than the Apolculips. Lu wants my help stopping him. Do you want to join?"

"I... I don't know Crowley. What about Adam and..." Aziraphale started to say before Crowley said," He'll be fine Aziraphale... He's a good kid. Come on it will be fun~"

"Yes... I suppose it would be. Very well I'll join," The angel replied and Crowley smiled," Good. We leave in an hour."


	8. Welcome to The Angelic Family

Tenebris, Castiel, and Zed where sitting in the back of Chas's cab as he and Constinten bickered about the right way to use pigs meat. Tenebris just shook her head before turning to Zed and asking her," So how long have you been staying at the Millhouse?"   
"A little less than a year. So you're... a goddess?" Zed replied. Castiel looked as if he wanted to interrupt but he just shook his head a stared out the window. Tenebris replied," Yeah, something along those lines. What about you?"  
"What do you mean?" Zed asked. Tenebris smiled and pointed out," Constinten is a magician, Chas over there as the Arthurian blessing, Good job on that by the way, Constantin. Not even Merlin could do that one. So why did you decide to help out John Constantin?"   
"I a psychic and have clairsentience..." Zed replied. Castiel looked intrigued before Tenebris frown and said," You have a gift that most don't. I have only met three clairsentience beings in my entire being. One... Ironical in some cases was mistaken for a profit at one time," when she said this Castiel shook his head at returned to his window as she continued," The other was Apollo... and the last one was Fa."   
"Two gods of profitcy and a man that was mistaken for a profit? What douse that mean?" Zed asked. Tenebris shook her head," I do not know... I am only the goddess of riddles and knowledge. I don't know what that could mean. But know there are very few beings who could grant someone that gift. And even fewer objects."   
Castiel looked at his sister and just shook his head," You really haven't changed..."   
Chas spoke up from the front and asked the man," What about you Castiel. I understand you Sphinx's brother but..."   
"That is a story for another day Chas... one that I'll tell when I am ready," Tenebris interrupted. There was a story there that all three humans wanted to know. 

* * *

  
A few hours later Dean and Sam had parked the Impala at Thumbs Up Diner and the two brothers got out. A few seconds later an old cab drove up and parked next to them. all four doors opened and Dean was surprised to see Castiel.  
"Cass? What are you doing here?" Dean asked. A young woman followed him getting out and she smiled," Ah... so this Dean," She seemed to eye the two brothers before she said," I am Sphinx. A friend of Loki and Castiel."   
Constantin looked at the two Winchester and smiled," John Constantin. Nice to see you two again. This here is Chas Handler," He pointed to Chas who waved and then he pointed to Zed," and that's Zed."   
"Just Zed? No last name?" Dean asked kinda cerouse and kinda anxious. Sam pointed out," We know a few people like that Dean."   
"Crowley... Ketch," Castiel started to list before Sphinx frowned," You know Crows? I haven't heard from him since Eden..."   
"Different Crowley... Use to be a Fergus MacLeod. I am not quite sure why he gouse by Crowley," Castiel told her. Shaking her head she said," I'll call him later."   
"Hold up? There is two of them?" Sam asked. Sphinx smiled and said," Oh yes... and a whole group of cloned angels that include Gabriel and Micheal. A thing that everyone believes is Lucifer and two Mettadoches."   
Everyone stared at her before Constantin broke the uncoverable silence," So... who's hungry?"


	9. Tea Time in the City of Angels part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read the Notes for this Chapter to make sense... as well as any other date-related thing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of Good Omens taking place in 2018 it takes place in 2009 when the apocalypse took place in Supernatural. That also means that Warlock, Adam, and The Them where born earlier but only by nine years. So that means that Adam was nine when he came into his powers instead of 11, that also means that he, Warlock and the Them are 16-18 age range. With Adam and Warlock being 17. I also moved their bith days to October 20th (since at this moment they would still be 17 and not 18) instead of the day that the fist episode came out. The entier story will only follow Show cannon for any of the shows mentioned. Lucifer's cannon ending with the middle of season three, Supernatual with Season 11(not I might do a side book of those five years or someone can do that (of course if you do that I would aprassiate a message beforehand so we could collaborate on a few things.) Constientet's timeline is also moved up so it would to fit. This story picks up with the last episode left off so it's moved up by 4 years, 9 months, and 14 days from when the fist epoused aired. And yes there is a roughly a year and five mouth gap from the middle of Lucifer Season three and the start date of this story (which should be noted is the 9/15/2019 tho that is not the date it was published.) Got to add another thing... umm yeah Doctor who placed after 4.2? yeah Doctor's a time traveller it really doesn't matter. Thank you for reading this

Dean really didn't understand why or how Sphinx knew all of what she had but as the group walked into the dinner she hummed to her self, typing on her phone that she had dug out from her book bag. Dean looked at Cass and asked him," I thought you were with your sister."  
"I am Dean. Sphinx is a friend of Tenebris," Castiel had lied and Dean knew it. Sphinx however smiled and said," Cassie... You really shouldn't have told them you were with Tenes. If you want to meet her Dean-o... well your just going to have to wait..."  
A waitress walked up and asked," What can I get ya folks?"  
"A coffee and a plate of waffles," Zed said then Constantine answered," Your number?"  
"Sorry, you not my type... what do you want to eat?" The waitress reiterated. Constantine shrugged and said," A scramble with black coffee."  
"Coffee and an omelette," Chas said then Sam asked for," Water and a salad."  
"Beer and a cheeseburger," Dean replied smiling. The waitress turned to Sphinx and asked," What about you?"  
"Tea... English Breakfast or earl grey and a Denver omelette. Castiel will take lemonade and the blueberry pancakes," She said ordering for the former angel. Cas looked like he was about to disagree but the pagan turned to him," Cassie you have at least try them."  
The waitress frowned and stated," tough boyfriend?"  
"Annoying younger brother actually... men aren't my type," The goddess smirked looking at the young woman who smiled back. Dean looked at her and when the waitress was gone asked," You're a lesbian?"  
"Yes... do you have a problem with that?" She rose her eyebrows and Dean just shook his head while Sam said," We had a friend once who was a lesbian. Charlie was her name. Great friend... we both saw her as a little sister. I think Dean was just surprised that a pagan goddess is a Lesbian."  
"Artemis was a lesbian, Apollo was bisexual, Loki was gender fluid, as were many of my panthea. And Ganymede was the god of homosexual love. Don't think you know everything Winchester. You will be surprised at how many things you don't know," Sphinx said narrowing her eyes at the older Winchester brother. As she did so it seemed that there was eyeliner that appeared in the shape of a royal from ancient Egypt would have worn. Dean didn't move but glared at her and the tension was playable. It wasn't until Castiel said," Dean... could you relax some. Please."  
Soon their meal had arrived and Dean turned to Constantine and asked," You call for a reason?"  
"Ah yes... So you mentioned an Apoclioples when I was on the phone with you?" Constantine asked. Sphinx shook her head as she looked out the window sipping her tea whiled Dean nodded," yeah... 09-2010..."  
"Nine years ago... nine years since the Hotel..." Sphinx mumbled and Sam looked at her before saying," I remember you... you were at Elysian Fields, weren't you? How did you survive?" The goddess smirked before answering," I faked my death. That THING wouldn't have known if anyone else had survived or not unless they stood in front of him."  
"How many did?" Sam asked and Sphinx knew why he asked. She frowned," I believe Odin, Ganesh, Kali obvously... there are rumours that Loki did as well. But while rumours spread by his children are likely true... he wasn't sposto be there, to begin with. As Constantine was saying..."  
"Right... 09 you said? Interesting... that would be right after Newcastle. And when right around the same time Young turned 8? Yes... that douse line up. Alright so... You know about angels then," Constantine asked.  
Sam huffed," In some cases it's unfortunate but yes."  
"And I am assuming one of you know about Lucifer?" Constantine asked. Everyone noticed Sam stiffed and Sphinx frowned," What did It do you, Sam?"  
"Why do you keep calling Lucifer It?" Dean asked interrupting his younger brother before Sam could answer. Sphinx placed her tea down and frowned," Becuase that wasn't Lu. That wasn't the devil. You had the mark of Cain didn't you Dean Jensen(totally not his real middle name if he even had one but come on) Winchester?"  
At the use at his full name Dean flinched and asked," How did you know my middle name?"  
"I won't say just answer the question," Sphinx stated sipping her tea. Dean fiddled with the handle of his gun before saying," I did... five years ago."  
"And you became a demon? Imagen what that would do to... let's say, Castiel?" The goddess suggested. Dean griped his gun while Sam asked," Why?"  
"Just imagen it Sam... If the mark could turn a human into a demon what would it do to an angels grace?"  
"You sure know a lot about this, for a pagan," Dean grunted. Sphinx smiled," It's my job to."  
Sam decided that he should tell the group his thoughts on the question," It would corrupt it? Wouldn't?"  
"Yes... and no. It would influence the bare into becoming something far worse than a demon. Something that would go against any good in them. Something that would start a war that could end the world. Turn a being from being the favourite child to someone that their father would rather kill then help," She said the last bit with a seething tone. Castiel's eyes widened and he squeaked," Father wouldn't..."  
"He did Cassie... It was Micheal who Cast Lu from Heaven, yes but he did so because he would let Father kill him. His Twin, the boy he raised."  
Chas insulted her and asked," How do you know this?"  
"I was told by an Archangel. Tenebris..." Sphinx lied. Dean didn't trust her at all but he asked," And why is this prudent to my question?"  
"You know who was the first bare of the Mark? That's right it was Lucifer...After he was cast out he cut out the corrupted grace with the help of Tenebris and Mazikien. He then put it into the soul of a human who was halfway to becoming a demon and locked the THING into the cage. Lu was never locked up, in fact, he had been on earth for about 55 years now," She told him. Dean and Sam looked at her and Dean said," You're lying. We met God... and he apologized to..."  
She and Constantine laughed. The brit shook his head," I don't think he did Dean. Lucifer had been in L.A for the past five years."  
"How do you know that?" Sam asked. Castiel decided to tell them," Dean... Sam... They are telling the truth. Tenebris told me the same thing and while many of my siblings would lie she is one that wouldn't lie about family. Plus she was there... and she well..." Sphinx interrupted him," She was the reason that Amara had to be locked up in the first place."


	10. Tea Time in the City of Angels part 2

Dean sat there blinking before he asked," That's not... She did..."  
"Oh that's right you set her loose, didn't you. Why did you have to kill Death?" The goddess asked. Dean just shook his head before Constantine said," Anyways... Lucifer call me... you see I owe him a favour from a while back and I was going to get your dad to help out but since he's dead..."   
"Why would we help the Devil? Just because he wasn't the one who started the apocalypse doesn't mean he isn't evil!" Dean shouted. Sphinx glared at him and said," But it douse... you see Micheal was the archangel of Judgement and Lu was the archangel of Punishment. When someone who doesn't make a deal with a demon gouse to hell... they are forced to either relive their death or relive their worst sin. Unless they are a pagan worshiper then they go to their respective afterlife. I believe your father John is in there. Child abuse and murdering of the Innocent?"  
"Innocent?" Dean asked confused. Sphinx sneered and said," Your heading that way too, Dean. Innocent monsters who you both killed just because they weren't human. If were to follow that logic... well both Castiel, Constantine, and to an extent Chas as well as myself should have been dead the moment you met us."  
"I know... I know plenty of friendly monsters. Benny, Garth, Crowley..."  
"Fergus... the demon you are talking about is Fergus.."   
"There's Rowena..." Sam added. Sphinx smiled and said," See... Lu isn't evil just because he is the devil. He is actually helping but people in prison."   
"He's... wait, the thing from the cage said something about solving crimes... in L.A," Sam said realizing that they might be telling the truth. Sphinx smiled and said," So are you in?"   
"I..." Dean started before Castiel said," I would mind staying with you for a little longer."  
"Cass..." Dean began before his brother told the other four," I am in."   
"Sam!" Dean exclaimed before begrudge saying," I can't believe this... I'll go. I seemed to be outvoted anyway."  
Sphinx smirked and soon they finished their meal.

* * *

  
Aziraphale met Crowley at the London City airport with a small carry on bag with a few books in it. Crowley, on the other hand, had a backpack. The two got on to a flight that went to Amsterdam Schiphol airport with an hour and 15 minutes overlay then to LAX and while Crowley had told Lucifer he would be there with the week he didn't specify which day. He also wished he could bring his Bentley but since America had the driver's side inverted he would call a cabbie... sorry taxi, to get around.   
"Are you sure about this?" Aziraphale asked as they boarded their flight. Crowley rolled his eyed behind his sunglasses," Aziraphale... I am never sure about things, but this I am sure of." 

* * *

  
Lucifer Morningstar sighed. While he did have an extra house he quite liked his penthouse, but with the number of guests that he had coming. He sighed as Amenadiel walked in from the elevator. The recently human looked at his younger brother and asked," Luci... are you alright?"   
"I am fine I think. Tenebris texted me..." The devil replied.   
Amenadiel relaxed a little at his little sister's named and asked," What about?"  
"Do you remember Castiel? The fledgeling that would follow Gabe and Tenebris around like a lost dog?" Lucifer asked.  
"There was four who did that with Tenebris... but yes I remember him. The one with the black wings yes?" Amenadiel replied. Lucifer nodded and started to pace as he replied," Well he and the Winchesters are coming with her and Constantin. I also called Crawly and he is bring Aziraphale."   
"Did those to help avert the Apoicloups?" Amenadiel asked. Lucifer chuckled," Yes... I am lucky he found Adam before that clone of Gabriel did."   
Amenadiel just shook his head and the two brothers traded stories about their siblings back and forth.

* * *

  
Tenebris smiled as her brother joined the Winchester's in the Impala before turning to Chas and Constantin and asking," Can I hitch a ride with you three? I have a feeling that I wouldn't be welcome with the Winchesters."   
"We have enough room," Chas said. The four got into his cab and then head west followed by the impala.   
They had left at 12:05 pm and should arrive in L.A at 3:05 am the day after on Monday morning if they stopped in Amarillo, Texas to rest for 8 hours then continued to drive for the other 17 hours. (yes I did the math for this.) They were three hours into the drive when her cell rang. Sunglasses at Night by Corey Hart. She smirked as she pulled out her phone and answered it," Crows... It has been too long little bro."   
"Hello, Tenes. How are ya?" Crowley asked. She shook her head," Crows... I am doing great. Would be better if you hadn't completely mucked up but I suppose it helped, in the long run, didn't it?"  
There were a light chuckle and the Scottish voice of her brother replied," I guess it did."   
"Yes... Now... why is there a Fergus MacLeod walking around with your name?" She asked. Crowley chuckled," Ah so Fergus finally started to do that... took him long enough and is about ten centuries too late. "   
"Aye, it is... now, what did you do Crow?" She asked. Crowley replied," Made a deal with him when he got off the rack. The man sold his soul for five inches more under the belt."   
"Yikes... when was this?" She laughed. The demon replied," I believe it was 1713. Could be wrong... Might not."   
"Well... what was the deal?"   
Crowley replied," If he became important he needed to take my name. That was it."   
"He helped put It back in the cage..." Tenebris told him. Then frowned," Are you on a plane?"   
"Uh... yes on my way to L.A. Lu called a few hours ago," He answered. Tenebris smiled," How fun... I'll see on Monday then. Send Azirfell my love."   
She ended the call and pocketed the cell then she pulled out one of the tombs she had brought. Zed looked at her and asked," Who was that?"  
"Crowley... a demon who was once an angel," Tenebris replied flipping through the book.   
"You called him little bro... you also call Manny Brother. as well as Castiel. Who are you really Sphinx?" Constantin asked. The angel looked at him and smiled," Why don't you try and guess. You will find out when we see Lu anyways but I want to see if you can guess."


	11. The Devil, a Demobm and an Angel Walk into a Bar

Sounds like the start of a joke right? In this case, it is not. Crowley and Aziraphale had landed safely at LAX at exactly 2:40 pm. They had gotten a taxi from the airport to the office building of Linda Martin and Amenadeil. (Amenadeil seemed to like staying there) Aziraphale just shook his head while Crowley complained about the differences from London on their way to the building. It niced day weather-wise. Far nicer then any day in London this time of the year and the breeze off the Pacific ocean gave the area a nice feel. They got out of the Taxi and Aziraphale paid with the change they had transferred in costumes and headed to Amenadeil's office/sleeping quarters.

"Canaan? Really... Amenadeil? That was the best you could come up with?" Crowley shook his head and Aziraphale just sighed. While Amenadeil looked at his two brothers. He chuckled lightly," It is good to see you Crawly..."

"Actually he gouse by Crowley now..." Aziraphale mumbled quietly. He never did feel quite as coverable around Amenadeil, Micheal and Raphael as he had felt with Tenebris, and he didn't even remember the real Gabriel.

Amenadeil shook his head," So I have heard."

"And I heard your human now. Lost your grace and wings have you?" Crowley asked as the two Londoners walked into the former angel's office. Frowning Amenadeil answered," I... Yes, I have. It's not something I am proud of."

"I also heard that Mother was out and about? Escaped hell and all?" Crowley smirked. It was Lucifer who answered this time, from the doorway," Yes... She's in a different universe now. The Original Flaming Sword and all that. It is good to see you Crawly. Aziraphale... it has been a while."

"I am afraid I don't remember meeting you... umm" Aziraphale begin before Lucifer chuckled," I don't spouse you would. You where just a fledgeling when the Fall happened."

"Lucifer? Oh... who are these two?" A blond woman with glasses asked. Lucifer smiled," Linda these two are my brothers, Crowley and Aziraphale. They live in London."

"I am assuming... their angels then?" The doctor said. Aziraphale looked at the human then asked," She knows?"

"You would be surprised how often Luci tells people he's the Devil. Most don't believe him but Linda here douses..." Amenadiel replied. While Crowley stiffened and said," Former Angel... I am a Demon now."

"Oh..." Linda supplied. Lucifer smiled and said," How about we head to Lux, Yes?"

* * *

Tenebris smirked as team Hellraiser tried to guess who she was. They had stopped in Amarillo an hour ago and the three humans had gotten three rooms. One for her and Zed, and two for Constantin and Chas. Tenebris smiled at the thought but since she had gotten enough sleep to re-fill her grace before she started on this endeavour(being away from Heaven and not having a strong connection with her pagan side did that) she pulled out her journal. Of all the things she brought that book was something that she had since she left Heaven. Writing on paper that would never fade and wrapped in the leather of one of her offer cows, it would probably outlast the true end of the world. flipping through the pages she found the list of people and family lines she had blessed over the years.

  * _Devic_
  * _Martin_
  * _Butyrumager_
  * _Agnes Nutter_

The list contained but those first four seemed to shimmer something in the Archangel as she muttered," Of course... Zed... Marry Martin."

Zed her self was long since asleep and while Sphinx wasn't known for being the goddess of Proficy, most proficys were written in the form of riddles, therefore, putting them in her domain, and the knowledge of the future was still knowledge was it not?

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother and Castiel argued," You said you were with your sister, not some god."

"And I was... " Castiel told them.

"No, you weren't... That wasn't an angel," Dean shouted seemly forgetting that they had met another Archangel who had hidden as a pagan, before. Sam frowned at that thought. There were rumours that Gabriel was alive. Rumours from his children, and if the fact that Gabriel had at least one wife and many children left a sour taste in the hunter's mouth, well no one need to know.

"You both thought Gabriel was pagan before I came along..." Castiel pointed out. Dean glared at the angel and said," Your point? If you are saying you lied..."

"I am saying it's not my secret to tell Dean! If my sister wants to hide a bit longer that she can. I have no power over that, and the only ones who douse wouldn't force her!" Castiel said before he disappeared. Sam blinked a bit before asking Dean," Di... did he just leave?"

"He... I... How?"


	12. Rumour Has It

The Rumours where correct when it came to Gabriel being alive. Though hiding in L.A was probably not the best chouse the archangel had done in the last century. That being said he had just arrived a month ago. Where he was before then... well that is going have to be found out at another date. He had decided to try to find his brother. Looking up any club that seemed to shout 'Lucifer' the Archangel of Justice found Lux.   
"Excuse me, sir..." A bouncer asked. Frowning Gabriel ran a hand down his hair and sighed," Yeah?"   
"We are nearing capacity... and you're not on any of my 'always allow in' lists. So I am going to have to ask..." The man started before Gabriel shook his head," Check again, Kid. Gabe... Reil."   
The bouncer re-checked the list and saw that the name was on there and apologized. Gabriel smirked before slipping his hands in his pockets and walking up to the club. He scanned the room and soon spotted four relatively familiar forms and three familiar graces(sort a when it came to Crowley) sitting in one of the alcoves. Deciding to hold off on the reunion Gabriel head to the bar. A dark blond-haired woman stood there pour drinks as the bartender. She had storm blue eyes and palish skin that stood out in her dark purple uniform. The colour reminded Gabriel of Tenebris's wings and he shook his head as he sat down.  
"What can I get ya?" The woman asked.  
"Cherry Casanova on the rocks," Gabriel ordered. The bartender smiled and asked," Tough week?"  
"Tough decade or so..."   
"I hear that... how are you, Gabriel?" Gabriel turned to see his brother Amenadiel. Shaking his head he asked," what are you doing here Amena?"   
"ha... got kicked out." Amenadiel replied. The younger of the two then asked," So who's running Heaven then?"

* * *

  
That was the question that Aziraphale wanted to know himself. Acording to Amenadiel, the real Micheal was in the cage, Raphael was dead, the real Gabriel, as well as Tenebris where missing and on top of that God, hadn't been in heaven since the fall and their mother was in a different universe acording to Lucifer. That meant that Heaven was in the hands of the clones or someone else and neither he or Crowley liked the sound of that.   
"So... you're saying that as far as you know there isn't any order in Heaven?" Crowley asked Lucifer. Amenadiel had gone to the bar to get drinks and hadn't returned. Lucifer frowned," That is the rumour. Though personly I think it might be somewhat helpful."   
Aziraphale didn't think how it could be but he asked," What about those clones we had encountered?"  
"They probably vanished as soon as Raphael died. Though why they need one for Uriel at the time..." Lucifer shuddered but said nothing else.

* * *

  
Castiel was just as surprised when he landed in Tenebris hotel room. He hadn't meant to come here. Well, he really hadn't meant to leave either. Tenebris looked up at her younger brother and shook her head before closing her journal and placing it back in her bag then asked," Got into an argument with Dean?"   
"How did know it wasn't Sam?" Castiel asked. The older sibling shook her head once more and said," Becuase Sam is the more open of the two."  
"Right."   
Tenebris looked at her brother and smiled," Come on Cassie... How about I drop you off with Amenadiel and Lu?"   
Castiel looked at her consciously before nodding. She grabbed his hand and the two disappeared.

* * *

  
Dean was worried. Cas had returned and that normally meant he was in trouble. He had only slept four hours then he and Sam were back on the road Dean calling Cass's ceil while they drove. Dean was pissed at himself but he didn't buried it as he normally did.


	13. The Family Reiunon No One Asked For

Castiel was surprised to arrive in a Club by himself with a note in his pocket and he was even more surprised to see Aziraphale. The two angels looked at each other and Aziraphale smiled and said," Castiel... it has been a while since I have seen you."   
"Yes... since Eden? No... it was the flood. I think," Castiel replied. Things where still a little fuzzy around certain times but he was slowly regaining his memory(no thanks to Namoi but being around Tenebris helped) The other Sphirm smiled and said," I believe you're correct. What are you doing here? Last I heard you with that Dean fella."   
"I... was Tenebris brought me..." He began but was cut off by a voice he recognized, "Cassie? How are you, little bro?"   
"Gabriel... you're alive?" Castiel gasped as he hugged his older brother. Throwing Aziraphale, Crowley, Lucifer, and Amenadeil in a rench, the later three walking with Gabriel.  
"Of couse I am... What are you doing here? Also... why is that everyone chose to be taller than me?"   
"Tenebris is 5'4..." a man with sunglasses added. Gabriel rolled his eyes," Yes a whole four inches shorter than me. Bravo. Honestly Crows."  
Castiel let go and looked at the man dress in all black and shook his head while Gabriel asked," So where is our sister anyways?"   
"I don't know... she came with me but..." Castiel started to say before he spotted her near the bar. She marched over to the group and hissed at Lucifer," Honestly Lu... Oh... Crowley Aziraphale it good to see you two. How is London?"   
"It's quite nice... My book collection has grown, met a few lovely people," Aziraphale told her. She smiled and said," So I have heard. Crowley, how are your plants?"   
" They could be better honestly... but my tactics work," the demon replied. Lucifer shook his head," Yellin at them while misting them aren't tactics Crawly."   
"How would you know? You don't have any plants..." Crowley shot back. Castiel just stared at them while Tenebris laughed before looking at the clock and sighing," Well I best be going. I left my bag at the hotel and Constietin doesn't quite know I am an angel yet. Gabriel... Amenadeil... Lucifer, watch Cassie for me. I'll be back tomorrow."   
She disappeared and the three other archangels just shook their heads. Castiel decided to sit in between Gabriel and Aziraphale while the five angels and one demon caught up. Lucifer smiled and said," Well... I have two rooms open in the penthouse and a whole house free so one..."   
"I think Cassie and I will stay with you Lu. I know it's only going to be one night for him," Gabriel interrupted. Castiel opened his mouth to argue but Gabriel just shook his head," I need to talk to you, Cassie."  
"Me and Aziraphale will take the house then. Amenadeil?" Crowley asked. The oldest shook his head," I have been using my office. I'll be fine."   
"Amenadeil... I thought you didn't need to sleep..." Castiel said. Amenadeil frowned and said sadly," I don't have my grace or wings any more, brother."

* * *

  
Zed woke to someone's phone going off and the ruffle of feathers. She opened her eyes and saw Sphinx answering her cell.  
"Hello? Oh... Do shut up Winchester. He is fine, he's with Loki. I told you there were rumours. Of course, his children would know. Well, I never. Goodbye," Was all she heard before she decided it was time to get up. She pulled off the covers and Sphinx smiled at her before saying," Good morning. We have an hour for breakfast if we plan on getting their early tomorrow morning."  
"Why are you up so early?" Zed asked as she grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Sphinx replied," I didn't sleep last night. I don't sleep very often anyways. I am going to go wake up Chas and Constienin."   
Zed thought there was more to it but she didn't say anything to it.


	14. Thems the rules... Or at least They were

The new knowledge about Amenadiel that Castiel was now armed with did not at all (no matter what or who asks) make him feel safe. If an archangel could lose his grace and wings what hope did he have to return to Heaven? Because even when Lucifer and Crowley fell they were still angels. 

"What did you do to deserve that Amenadiel?" Crowley asked. Castiel didn't know why he would ask such a personal question but he still didn't quite trust this older brother of his. Aziraphale looked offended for some reason and yet it was Gabriel who said," You killed someone didn't you?" 

The three younger siblings looked at the archangel and Castiel asked," What do you mean by that Gabriel?" 

"Angels were... once forbidden to kill humans unless they where under orders of either Micheal or Myself. And only some from our sectors had the ability. They were the rules," Lucifer sighed looking astonished that his younger siblings didn't know that law. Crowley asked," and those clones? Did they have these rules?" 

"I wouldn't think so... Hey Luc," A voice that Gabriel recognized as the Bartenders said as the young woman swung over the couch and smiled at his older brother. It was a friendly smile but it but him and the others on a bit of an edge. 

"Nixi... what is you want?" The Devil asked. Nixi smiled and said," A raise... but that's not happening anytime soon. No, Luc, I have another favour to ask of you."

"Another?" Castiel asked but this Nixi ignored him. Lucifer looked impressed as he asked, "What is it?" 

"Constantin... I want to talk to him. A little gift from Magic, you could say," The mysterious woman said smirking. Gabriel felt the small buzz off pagan magic and smirked himself as something changed in his dementor. Two types of pagan magic. One Greek and the other... the other so familiar to him he had to smirk a bit. As if noticing the change Nixi looked at him and smiled seemly saying," Hello Lord of Wordsmiths." 

Gabriel... Or should I say Loki at this time looked at her and their smirk grew as it seemed to say," Hello Chosen of Hecate, and of a blessed line of Sphinx."

While the only other one privy to what the two said was Castiel( he, after all, said a lot with just looks) he said nothing. He, however, would ask his sister when he saw her next. 

* * *

Constantine didn't like being woken up, expselly by a phone call. In this case... the lovely ring of school bell as he sluggishly grabbed his phone from the bedstand next to his hotel bed. Once the cell was in his hand he answered the call.

"Constantine... do you have a leash on Sphinx?" The automatic response from Dean Winchester. Now Constantine had dealt with the elder Winchester before... John Winchester and honestly it was only pure luck that he wasn't around the Winchester brothers more when he could. Last he had seen of them before this whole capsule, Dean was ten while Sam was six. So his honest response was," I am not leashing a god. Expectselly one who has called angels their family. Now..." 

"Constantine, good your up. We got an hour till we need to be on the road. If that is Dean... Tell him that he really should trust Cassie more," Sphinx said as she barged into his room. Constantine just sighed and relayed the message before hanging up. He then turned to the goddess and sighed," Your an angel aren't you?" 

"A close guess John... Now get ready. Chas is already up and is eating breakfast, so is Zed," she replied before walking out of the room. Constantine shook his head as the door closed and got ready to go.

* * *

Sam could tell that Dean wasn't happy with the response he had gotten since his brother was going well over the speed limit. He was ovblsely not happy about this. So what did Sam do? He pulled out his tablet and listened to an audiobook while he thought about the new information he had gained over the past three days. First off, there was a rouge angel going around killing off peace full monsters. Secondly, The was two more archangels then they were formerly told about. Thirdly, The thing that had touched, killed, and that he had unleashed wasn't actually Lucifer. Fourth, he had a godfather. Fifthly, Their was a slight possibility that Gabriel was alive. And lastly, Sphinx had escaped that thing and she seemed to know Castiel, Constantine, the actual Lucifer, and Castiel's oldest sister. Sighing as he listed to the novel Sam frowned al stared out the window. So much new knowledge and so many things to piece together. 

* * *

_ Meanwhile near Tanfield _

Warlock Asmodeus Cain Damien Dowling, also known as Warlock Damien Dowling, or to some, the misplaced son of the Youngs, and the mistaken Antichrist, was done with being ignored by his Father and Mother. He missed his Nanny and the funny gardener they had when he was young. The left him when he was eight but Nanny Ashthorn and Brother Francis were implanted in his mind for the rest of his life. So while his father was back in America and his mother was busy with her business the young teenager packed a bag and wrote a good by letter. (His Nanny always said to be safe even if he was doing something illegal though it was only in America what he was about to do would be illegal. He really could have left two years ago) He climbed out of his window jumped onto the tree branch that was only an inch away from it then climbed down the tree, bag over his shoulder and letter on his bed. He ran out to the old gardener cabin where he had stashed some extra cash, his bike, and a letter that he had gotten from Nanny a year after she and Francis had left. It told him that if anything happened he should head to the nearby town of Tadfeild and ask around for an Anathema Device or a Newton Pulsifer. So grabbing his money ant the letter the young teen hoped on his bike an head off towards Tadfeild. 


	15. The Arivel of Hunters, Dabblers and a Goddesss

14 hours is the legal limit any human can drive until they legally have to stop. Being a long-time taxi driver Chas knew this but with only three hours left it made no sense to him to stop and rest again. So when Sphinx asked him to pull over he was tempted to argue. Tempted but a yawn erupted from his mouth when he opened it, so he pulled over. Sphinx and himself were the only ones still up as it was 12:05 am and the moon was just starting to head west. The two switched placed and Sphinx drove the other three hours

* * *

  
Dean was tired but since they were an hour from L.A and he could already see the bright lights of the City of Angels. He chuckled at that thought. Who knew the devil would choose a city with that nick-name uh? Sam had fallen asleep hours ago but he also didn't sleep very well. ( Dean didn't sleep at all but he was the Big Brother and hand to tough it out) As he drove Dean realized he had no way to pay for a hotel in a pricey place like this. He cursed out before pulling his phone from next to him and dailing Castiel.

* * *

  
"So... let me get this straight... your mate is our stuck up brother's true vessel?" Lucifer asked. The three angels/brothers where sprawled out in front of Lucifer's balcony with Gabriel snacking on any candy that his big brother had, Lucifer himself with a glass of whiskey, and Castiel watching some time traveller show on the tv. (It wasn't Docter who if anyone was wondering.) They had started talking about different events and people they had met since the last time either of the three and seen any of each other.  
"Yes..." Castiel replied still glued to the tv. Lucifer shook his head and chuckled," Th...That's just amazing."  
"That irony at it's finest alright... Hey, Lu could you hand me one of those lollies-pops to your left?" Gabriel asked before turning to Castiel and asking," Didn't you team up with Furges that one time?"  
"Wich time? The time that we help stop the apocalypse or..." Castiel asked before he was interrupted by The Unsung Heroes by Kansas. Blinky quickly Castiel fumbled through his coat and the blankets until he pulled out his cell and quickly answered it," Hello? Dean?"  
"Cass... so We are about an hour out and I just realized I don't have enough money to stay in one of the hotels in L.A," Dean stated in a tired voice. Slightly worried and mostly concerned Castiel asked," Dean... how much sleep did you get?"  
"Uh... maby an hour or so nap at twelve when we stopped to refuel and eat.. maby," Dean replied. Castiel shook his head," Dean... you need to sleep."  
"Look you took off without a word, wouldn't answer your phone and when I called Sphinx and she said you were with Gabriel which made me worry... So yeah I didn't sleep I worried about my lo... brother," Dean stated and Castiel knew he was about to say something else but didn't mention the slip up so he just said," He's alive Dean and I am with him. And Tenebris told me that she would have a room for you two at one of the Hotels near Lux. I think it was... Fethea's Azure Tropic Hotel?"  
He looked at Lucifer who nodded. It was the only one that was run by a sphinxline( also known by the Greeks and Romans as just a sphinx. These were Tenebris first creations as well as her personal guards in Egypt) in L.A. Lucifer knew her well, Her Name was Jenlima Tahan. A lovely woman and good friends of Nixi and Maze.  
"So what do I just head to Lux or the hotel?" Dean asked.  
"The Hotel, head to the front desk and the rooms should be registered under, Cambell," Castiel replied. Dean huffed then said," Will we meet you there?"  
"In the morning yes... I believe we are meeting at Lux," Castiel replied before Dean said," Alright see ya then."  
And he hung up.

* * *

  
Tenebris(Who was Sphinx in case you need to a reminder) drove Chas's retired taxi up to Lucifer's house and smiled softly as she parked in the driveway. She sighed and nudged Constantin, Chas, and Zed awake. The house had four guest rooms, two master rooms, four bathrooms, a pool, an industrial kitchen, a polish dining room, a theatre, a basement with a studio bedroom, as well as two living rooms.  
"Nhg... Are we here?" Chas yawned out while he kicked Constantin's side to wake him up. Tenebris nodded," Ya... this Lu's house. He normally sleeps in his penthouse but it only has two spare bedrooms. I think Azri and Crow are staying here but they'll only take up one room so that would leave the two master beds, and three other guests. I am also staying here until Tenebris gets here in the morning."  
The last part, of course, was a lie and she was glad that Crowley had gotten Aziraphale to sleep at least five hours that first year after the apocalypse-that-wasn't as the two had so fondly taken to calling it. Tenebris helped get the three humans and their things in one of the rooms(of course it was wich ever of the four that didn't sound like a waterfall and leaky gas pipe) and made sure that each human had a room. Once she had gotten Zed( who chose to be last) into a room She headed to the second master bedroom that Lucifer had given to her a year back. She was just about to lay take off her jacket when When Don't Threaten me With a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco blared from her phone. She sighed know who it was and answered.  
"Hey... Aunt Tenes," The 17-year-old son of her older brother answered. Tenebris smiled softly and said," Hello Adam. How are you?"  
"Well... see that's the thing. I am a little worried about Crowley and Aziraphale. I know that they are with Dad... but... well," The young Nephilim(because yes that is technically what he was even if he was called the antichrist his father still had an angelic father) stated. Tenebris shook her head as she flipped on the light and replied," They will be fine Adam... now what is the real reason you called?"  
"Well a few hours ago there was this guy with long black hair that walked by the woods. He had asked us if we knew where we could find Newton or Anathema. Pepper said the where they live and Wensleydale pointed that out as well. Dog seemed to like him."  
"Yes... I told that Dog was a smart dog. That must have been Warlock... Did Crowley mention a Warlock to before?"  
"Yes... the boy he had mistaken for me and he and Aziraphale had gone undercover as a nanny and gardener to watch while you watched me?" Adam answered. Smiling at the youngest nephew she had she replied," Yes that would be him. Now as much as I love talking to you I must rest for a few hours before I meet with your dad and some other members of our family."  
"Bye aunt Tenes.... Tell Dad I said hello for me?" Adam asked. Tenebris smiled," I will. Tell Anathema that she is missing four essays on the wisdom of other pathogens for me?"  
"As always Aunty..." The boy hung up and Tenebris smiled softly before taking off her coat and letting her wings unfurl and relax while she rested.


	16. Bans are Lifted

Dean and Sam had checked in to Fethea's Azure Tropic Hotel, Jenlima herself led them to a suite and said that it was an honour for them to be covered by Tenebris before giving them their keys and heading back to her office. Shaking their head the two hunters(for once having separate rooms) passed out cold on the soft beds in order to get a few more hours of sleep. 

_ Ten am that morning _

Dean could honestly and wholly say that sleeping on the feather-like bed that Fethea's had made him a little anxious. In his experience, if something felt that good there was a catch. He also didn't understand why or how this Tenebris chick could have paid for their stay and how she knew they would need it. He supposed he would find out today though. Sighing he got up and left his room walking into the Suite's built-in living room and kitchen. He didn't a good look the night before but in the harch august sun the room needed no lights turned on. The couch and living chairs where harvest brown with a dark golden lining. They even had a flat-screen tv and a desktop on a dark oak desk near one of the windows. The kitchen was a nice pale blue with a birch round table against the west wall and farthest from the entry door. Around the table were five white modern dining chairs. Taking the time to look around he saw that hung around the living room was paintings of different myths and legions. He saw one of the Knights of the round table near a sliding door the lead to a small balcony, another was of Atlas holding the sky, there was one of a wolf and two human boys, who Dean assumed were Romulus and Remus. There was even one of the biblical Arc getting ready for the great flood (and if one looked closely to the line of people standing away from the Arc one could see two men. One in all white and the other in all black with very detailed snake-like eyes but of course Dean didn't do such a thing) 

"Their interesting aren't they?" Dean heard Sam ask tiredly. He looked to his left to see his brother walking out of what looked to be the bathroom with wet hair. Dean shook head before he asked," Heard what time we're supposed to be at this Lux place?"

"Yeah... got a Text from Constantine. Said around 11:25. He said something about how Sphinx had left saying that Tenebris was going to be at Lux by the time we all got there." 

Dean shrugged as he headed to the bathroom

* * *

It was true that Tenebris had left earlier than anyone else. In fact, the only two up when she left were Chas and Aziraphale. 

"T...Sphinx, it is lovely to see you again. This Chas fellow is a lovely man," Aziraphale told his sister. Tenebris shook her head and smiled lightly," You should probably see if you can wake up Crows. I have a feeling he's going want to meet the Winchesters as well as Constantine whenever he wakes up. Chas tell John that I left and to tell the Winchesters that I am gone and Tenebris should be at Lux by the time you all get there." 

And with that, she disappeared leaving Aziraphale a little confused and Chas sighing.

She reappeared on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse and knocked on the glass door. She was lucky that Lucifer was a light sleeper because how would one explain how a young lady magically appeared on a ten-story balcony? Anyway, Lucifer let her in and she sighed," Lu? Do me a favour... Call me ahead of time if something like this happens again. Do you know how existing taping into Pagan powers are when you aren't even recognized as a pagan goddess to your pantheon anymore? Honestly Lu..." 

"I am sorry? What happened?" Lucifer asked and Tenebris shuddered as she let her power flow shift from pagan to angelic grace. As she did so she changed if only suddenly. Her hair grew to past her shoulders and magically whipped itself into a braid, her eyes lighted to the colour of a stormy sea while her wings turned from those of a Black-winged kite to those of a pegusess or ones that looked like Lucifers in all but length, shine, and colour. Hers where ones of that spanned 58 meters of each wing, they were more built for flight but not the speed that Gabriel's where. These where the wings that could perform mating rituals of all flying beasts, from Myths to supernatual to natual. They where strong and sometimes had a mind of their own and yet their colour was the most unique to any angel, demon, Dragon, or bird in (at least in this reality) A colour only seen in that small moment when twilight meets night. That unique blend of blood-red and dark midnight blue that equals to a blood midnight purple. Her hair lighted just a little to a lighter brown( one the reminded Crowley of a tree trunk) a pair of red glasses appeared around her eyes too make so a human could look into them and not see the gates that held the other realities at bay(or go mad from the knowledge of such a thing) and yet her vessel seemed to shrink to 5'2. Her jacket started to glow as a light silver light sewed  _ Tenbris Celeum  _ Right above her heart than on the other side in smaller print,  _ Archangel of Love, and Guardian of Realities: The youngest Archangel.  _ Lucifer stared as she folded her wings and let out a soft breath. 

"Thank the heavens... Do you know how hard it is to hold back this power? Lu..." Tenebris begin until she was interrupted by a small squeak. The two archangels turned to see Castiel and Gabriel in the hall. It was Castiel who squeaked. Gabriel smiled and said," Well... welcome back Little sis." 

"Oh... hush Gabey. It's all your falt, to begin with, honestly... " She began before she gasped," Oh... that's new."

"What is?" Lucifer asked concerned. She just smiled," There are Nephilim mates now... which could only mean that Pops decided to lift that horrible ban." 

Castiel squeaked again.


	17. Breakfeast with Archangels (or Tenebris Reviles herself) part 1

Aziraphale sighed as he walked into the room he shared with Crowley. The demon was still asleep and after being together for a year and a half Aziraphale knew it was better to wake him up softly instead of harshly. So he quickly flipped on the light switch to find that Crowley had somehow in, the hour or so that Aziraphale had been awake had shifted into a snake that was now awake.

"Oh, dear how are we going to explain this?" Aziraphale asked as Crowley slithered over to him. 

_ "We could alwasssy sssay the truthss?"  _ Crowley hissed out. Shaking his head Aziraphale told him," I think that's best done in a human form, Love." 

Crowley didn't reply but curled around the angel. The black python that he was as a serpent would get anyone in trouble for having as a pet but Aziraphale was more worried because of the mistic that was a room down from them as well as the Psychic. Shaking his head he let Crowly wrap around his neck and then walk out of the room, turning off the lights as he went.

"You have a pet snake?" Chas asked as he came from the direction of Constantine's room followed by a sleepy Constantine.

"Demon, actually. Crowley..." Aziraphale started before Constantine smiled(still rather sleepy by the way) and said," Nice to see you again Crowley..." 

* * *

Lucifer smiled and said," Well... it is...." 

He was interrupted by the elevator going off. The four angels truned to look at it as it opened and Lucifer cursed in his head as it revealed Chloe. Gabriel looked to his older brother while Castiel just stood there. Tenebris smiled and said," Hello..." 

"uh... Hello... Umm..." 

"Tenebris Celeum-Morningstar. Lu's younger sister... That blond there is Gabriel and next to him is Castiel... our brothers," Tenebris induced to Chloe. Chloe smiled then truned to Lucifer and said," I know... your bussy but the captain instied I come in today and I don't have a babysitter for Trixie." 

That is when the four angels notice the young girl and before Gabriel could say anything Lucifer sighed," I can see what I could do." 

"Oh, Lu... you didn't tell me that Decker had such a sweet little kido!" Tenebris said as Trixie looked at her. Trixie smiled," I like you." 

"Most kiddo's do... Gabe," Gabriel knelt down and induced himself to the kid. While Chloe look stunned and asked," Lucifer... could I talk to you?" 

She dragged the devil to the hall then asked," Why didn't you tell me you had siblings?" 

"Well... I did tell you they were coming over. I just wasn't sure how many. I knew at least two would..." Lucifer started before Chloe asked," How many do you have?" 

" Quite a few... Though I am only close to a few... My twin, Gabriel, Tenebris, Raphael, Crowley... and Amenadiel..." Lucifer started before Chloe interrupted," You have a twin?" 

"yes... Micheal... he well I guess you could say he is in prison."

"What did he do?" Chloe asked. Lucifer shrugged," You know I am not really sure on that. Castiel was there but even he's not quite sure." 

"Oh... are they all related to your mother?" Chloe asked. Lucifer smiled," Well... yes. Though I am not sure how much Castiel remembers of her." 

Chloe nodded and sighed," Well I'll pick up Trixie when I get off. Good luck with the reione then." 

"Oh... I will need it," Lucifer sighed as she said her goodbyes to Trixie and left. 

* * *

Zed was a little miffed by the gight snake that was around the other British man's neck. Aziraphale was a nice guy. Soft-spoken and really into the finer things of life for sure but other than that there wasn't anything he could figure out without touching him(not in the preverited way if you thought that) and she really didn't want to test that out quite yet. Still, the snake seemed to stare at her. Constantine was texting one of the Winchesters at the time while Chas was cooking while telling Constantine what to type. Which gave Zed the perfect time to try and figure out Aziraphale.

"So Aziraphale... where are you from?" Zed asked as the man tried to feed some chicken to his snake who was still staring at her. Aziraphale smiled polity at her and said," Well, here and there really. But I live in Soho, London. In the flat above my bookshop. Though I do travel to Tadfield often to visit, well I suppose you could call him my nephew, and some close friends."

"Tadfield? where is that might I ask?" Zed asked. Constantine decided to join the conversation at that point," South-Eastern Oxfordshire, I believe. near the U.S airbase right?"

"Correct... How did you know that?" Aziraphale asked. Constantine smiled," Grew up in Liverpool... take the M25 to M40 heading north-west till you Birmingham then M56 going north-west till you reach Liverpool. Travel around with a band for a while got to know the area." 

The snake hissed and if Zed didn't know any better she would have said he was laughing. Aziraphale looked at the snake and said," Now that was not called for." 

"You can understand him?" Chas asked as he handed 

Constantine, herself, and Aziraphale each a plate. Constantine laughed and said," Bugger. of course, he can. I understood him too."

" _ You would findss thatsss ssspell _ ," A hissing voice came from the snake. Zed gasped as the snake reared up on the end of the tail and morphed into a man with snake-like eyes. The only other person who seemed even remotely concerned was Chas. 

"Crowley... honestly I thought we were going to hold off on the dramatic entrance," Aziraphale said as he cut the french toast that Chas had made. The man-snake who Zed assumed was Crowley chuckled before snapping into existence a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his eyes then smiled as he said," You know I can help it at times." 

"Sadly I do..." Aziraphale said as the other man chuckled. Constantine just shook his head and said," It's good to see you, Crowley." 

"You two Constantine. Though you never told me you knew my sister..." Crowley said. Aziraphale coughed and sputtered before he whispered," They don't Crowley... not yet." 

Crowley looked at the three humans and smirked," Of course not... well We have what an hour or so before we are meeting Lu at Lux?" 

"If I remember correctly, yes. Taxi again?" Aziraphale asked. Chas smiled," We could drive you." 

"Well, that might work... Angel, what do you say?" Crowley asked Aziraphale who just nodded.

_ An hour later _

It was a bit more crapped then it had been when Castiel and Sphinx had ridden with them but Chas insisted it could be done. The drive only took 20 minutes leaving five to get into the building. 

* * *

Sam and Dean sighed as Dean pulled the Impala into the parking garage. They walked to the entrance to bee meet with a blond walking out. Dean had almost run into her and would have if Sam hadn't dragged him to the side and told the lady," I am sorry... My brother should have watched where he was going."

"Oh, it's fine... Detective Decker," The lady induced. Sam smiled and said," I am Sam, this Dean. You're a Detective?" 

"yeah...." Decker said. Dean looked at her and asked," Aren't you the chick from Hot Tub High School?" 

"Dean!" Sam yelled while Decker sighed," Yes..."

"I again sorry for my brother." 

"Dean... Oh, hello again Chloe..." The familiar sound of Castiel's voice rang. Decker turned to the door and smiled," Castiel right?" 

"Uh... yeah," Castiel said before turning to Sam and Dean then smiling," You two are early." 

"You know these two? Their not more relatives are they?" Chloe asked confusing both Sam and Dean. Another female voice that sounded slightly familiar spoke up," No... at least not yet." 

A female that had to be at least 4 to 6 inches smaller then Gabriel who had her brown hair in a braid smiled as she walked into the entrance she turned to Castiel and said," Why don't you lead Sam and Dean to the club?"


	18. Breakfeast with Archangels (or Tenebris Reveals Herself) Part 2

Dean and Sam looked at this newcomer as Castiel led them past her with equal confusion and familiarity, but neither brother wanted to voice their thoughts just yet. A few floors later they where met the nightclub known as Lux. Even with the lights, one Dean thought it was better than any bar he had ever been and while Sam wasn't much of a clubber he still enjoyed the structure of it. The three men sat down on the couches to wait.

* * *

  
The great thing about L.A in Aziraphale's opinion? He didn't have to worry about Crowley going 90 above the speed limit and discorperating them. Crowley spent most of the ride to Lux catching up with Constantine while Aziraphale himself talked to Chas. Aziraphale could feel the power of 31 souls in the man and it puzzled him how one human could contain that many without some magical help. And he was just about to ask that when they pulled up to Lux. The five of them walked to the entrance and where greeted with Tenebris.  
"Azira... Crows... And you three must be Constantine, Chas, and Zed?" She greeted as they walked to the club above. Aziraphale saw Constantine and Chas exchange some money and shook his head but smiled when he saw Castiel talking to a man with blond hair and a tall one with long hair that reminded him of Crowley's hair in the '90s and '80s(as well as other times but listing them all would take to long and take up time that we don't have) in length.   
Castiel truned to them and smiled before turning back to the two men and saying," Dean, Sam, These two are Aziraphale, Princabilty of the Eastern gate and Crowley the serpent of Eden. They're my brothers."   
"Well, at least more so than Greedrial and Niomi are," Crowley said as he swung himself over the couches back and landed to the left of Castiel. Aziraphale shook his head fondly and walked around to sit and smiled," Hello... I have heard a lot about you two."   
Tenebris smiled as she sat across from them and said," Azira, Crows, Adam called me last night. Apparently, Warlock ran from the Dowlings and is with Anathema and Newton."  
Crowley smiled and said," I thought he would. I did send him a letter after the apocalypse-that-wasn't was over."   
"I assumed you did..." She started before a young girl about the same age Adame was when the apocalypse had happened ran down the stairs dragging Gabriel with her. They where followed by Lucifer who was mumbling," Why did I agree with this."  
"Who's kid?" the blond who Aziraphale assumed was Dean asked. Gabriel smiled at the other man then said," Hi Sam."   
"Gabriel..." The man who he correctly assumed was Sam glared but both himself and Crowley knew it was out of fondness and frustration( they themselves had done that to each other on more than one ocation) while Lucifer answered," that would be the detective's. I am assuming Douch and Maze weren't able to watch her."   
"he as a name Lu... Besides I feel a little uncoverable with Dan myself..." Tenebris said before smiling at everyone and saying," If you haven't realized just yet who I am... well I am quite frankly astonished how your still alive in your profession, I am Tenebris Celeam."  
Constantine smiled and said," I think you also Sphinx. I could be wrong..."   
The Winchesters looked at him then to Castiel then to Tenebris before she smirked," Well... I take back what I just said then. Bravo John. Bravo."   
His sister smirked before snapping her bag from the house and sighing.  
"Hold up... your saying you lied to us?" Dean asked but before Tenebris could answer Gabriel said," She didn't lie to you. Neither did I when we first met. She is just as much Sphinx as I am Loki. Probably even more so..."   
"No I wouldn't say that Gabe... No enough about me. Lu your the one who called us here?" Tenebris said. Lucifer looked at the young girl and was about to say something before the elevator open to reveal Amenadiel and Dr Martin.  
"Lucifer? what is Trixie doing here?" Dr Martin asked. Lucifer smiled and said," That's actually why I asked you here Linda. Do you think you can watch her for an hour while I explain a few things? It shouldn't take long."   
"Sure... We'll be in the penthouse."

* * *

  
As the two head upstairs, Lucifer sighed before starting," It has recently come to my attention that one of our younger brothers have been orchestrating a rise in dark powers. One that in his own words would tip the balance in hell's favour."   
He saw Crowley and Aziraphale shiver slightly at that while Gabriel for reasons unknown quite yet seemed to wince. Tenebris looked at him and asked," It's Maneual isn't it?"  
"Yes... We have been miliplated by him for about a year or so now. It wasn't until Lucifer called that I realized," Constantine explained. Dean and Sam looked at each other before Sam asked," This Maneual... he doesn't happen to have greyish wings and clouded eyes?"   
"Yeah that's Manny alright," Gabriel shook his head. Dean cursed," Balls... We meet him on a hunt while we where waiting to meet up with Constantine in Atlanta. He killed a few friendly monsters. A Vamp, Werewolf, and a shapeshifter, almost got a witch as well."   
"You said a Werewolf? Do you know the name of them?" Gabriel asked puzzling the humans and a few of the angels. Sam looked at him," Mike Dong."   
"Oh... Cursed then..." Gabriel and Tenebris mumbled at the same time. Lucifer sighed," So... wha..."   
He was interrupted by Crowley's phone going off playing We Built this City by Starship. Both Crowley, Aziraphale and Tenebris's eyes widen knowing who was calling. Crowley pulled out his cell and turned on the speaker.  
"Hello, Crowley..." Hastur said. Crowley hissed," What have done with Adam?"   
Lucifer's eyes joined the widening club at this as did Amenadiels.


	19. Tadfield in Trouble

Now Adam Yong(also known as Adam Morningstar to a few beings) quit liked Tadfield but there wasn't may things to do even now but befriending Warlock Dowing was the best thing to happen that summer. He and Warlock actually had many things in common if he thought about it. Their birthday, their love of dogs(spificly Dog) and their active imaginations even as teens. They also both like listing to Anathema's witchy things( really they were more druidic then witch but who am I to argue with such things) and they both loved to talk about their nannies. In Adam's case, it was his aunt from his biological's father's side( he really didn't know who his biological mother was, if he even had one) and for Warlock, it was Nanny Ashtorne.( also known a Crowley but Warlock didn't quite know that just yet) And they both hated being used and ignored. It was eight hours after Adam had called his Aunt that things had gone wrong.

* * *

  
Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian with Dog wagging his tail happily next to Adam had knocked on Anathema's cottage door to meet Warlock more out of curiosity( a possibly a force greater than that) than anything else and Adam was pleased to see the dark-haired boy.   
"Hello... we met earlier but I just wanted to properly induce myself. I am Adam Yong," Adam induced himself then pointed to each of his friends," That's Pepper, Wensleydale and Brian. And this is Dog."   
"You named your dog... Dog?" Warlock asked a bit puzzled but still happy to meet people his age that wasn't stuck up prats as his nanny had once called the kids his parents had forced him to befriend. Adam smiled," Yep. What's your name?"   
"Warlock Dowling. I know a strange name..." Warlock said. Adam smiled and said," No stranger than my uncles... Crowley if can believe it."   
"Oh Adam, Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale... do come in," Anathema said as she walked by. The four walked in followed by Dog who had long since gotten over the horseshoe over the doorway.( more like he had no more evil to rid off) Warlock and Adam talked a bit about what they liked to do and what not for a few hours before a knock on the door rang. Dog barked at the door while Adam senses the presence of a demon that wasn't Crowley and an angel that wasn't Aziraphale. So did Anathema she turned to Newton and said," get the salt. Adam, Warlock, Pepper, Brain, Wensleydale get to the cellar. Hurry now."   
The five teens rush to the cellar door but before they could as a man with cloudly eyes and dark skin burst through the door followed by a man that Warlock vaguely remembered.   
"I wouldn't if I were you..." The man with cloudly eyes stated. Dog growled and barked at the man but he glared at him at Dog whimpered. Adam pushed his friends into celler but before Warlock could get in the demon grabbed his arm.  
"You leave them alone!" Newton yelled but he was soon pushed aside by the angel who sneered at him," This isn't your problem mortal. Your's either witch."   
The demon pulled Warlock away and Adam spat at the angel," Leave him out this! He got's nothing to do with it!"   
"Oh... I beg to differ... see I know for a fact that Crowley has a certain connection with this one."   
"Hastur..." the angel hissed out but shoved Anathema to the wall knocking her out and grabbed Adam and before he could yell they disappeared.

* * *

  
When Warlock woke again he was tied to a chair in a dark room. He could barely make out the shape of Adam tied to a chair next to him. Though the one sense that he wished wasn't working was smell. The place smelled worse than a sewer system. There was the smell of shit as well as the smell of sulfur and combined it was worse than the compost that Francis had used on the flowers. He heard Adam groun and he looked at him and Adam huffed," Well this quite how I wanted our first meeting to go."   
"It's all right..." Warlock insured. The door opened and a harsh blue light entering as did the man Hastur and the other man. Adam hissed at them but Hastur just took out a phone from his pocket. At this Warlock realized it had to be Adam's when Adam himself hissed again. Hastur started to diel a number and by the look on Adam's face, it could mean either it was someone that could help or someone he cared for. The phone rung for a while but soon it singling that it had been answered. Hastur smiled darkly, showing his rotting teeth and said," Hello... Crowley."   
The voice on the other end hissed," What have done with Adam?"   
"He's not the only one we have Crowley... " The other man spoke.  
"Maneual! This low even for you!" A female voice that made Adam's eyes widen and he said," Aunty! Warlock's with..."   
Maneual slapped him and there was another hiss as another male voice said," You better not have hit my son."  
Hastur almost dropped the phone but steadied himself.  
Maneual smiled showing pure white teeth," Oh don't worry Lucifer. He'll be fine."   
There was another voice, another British one that said," Manny their still children."   
And again another one that almost sounded like Brother Francis," Maneual... this n..."   
"Stop... all of you. We have both Warlock and Adam... We want you to let the darkness rise or they die."   
Warlock felt himself gulp while Hastur hung up.

* * *

  
Dean stared at the phone as the call ended and was shocked. For one the there was an antichrist that they didn't know about and for two an angel and teamed up with a demon to not only kidnap him but an innocent boy as well. Crowley took off his sunglasses and tossed them at the wall as he cursed," Shit... bloody fucking heaven."   
Castiel looked like he wanted to say something but Tenebris shook her head. Aziraphale who had looked relatively calm when he walked in was shaking like a leave during fall. Lucifer was literally fuming while Tenebris looked like she was about to explode. Gabriel looked more ferrous then when they had sounded him in holy oil and lit it on fire. It was Zed who spook up first after Crowley's curse fest.  
"Who's Warlock?"   
Aziraphale looked to Crowley who and slightly calmed down before explaining," eleven years before the apouclipes Crowley was tasked with delivering the antichrist to a group of satanic nuns who were supposed to switch him with the baby of an American diplomat. But what they didn't count for was a couple from Tadfield... the Youngs having their child at the same time and when he got there Mr Young was waiting outside and had mistaken Crowley for a doctor and told him that his wife was in room three. Of course, no one had given Crowley a picture of the diplomat so it's really not his fault he thought Mr Young was the diplomat. So The youngs got the true Antichrist and the Dowlings got on of the other kids."   
"What append to the other one?" Sam asked. Tenebris spoke up," The nuns gave the other on to me and gave him to a family in Beacon Hills, California. The Whitmores I belive. Ironically he had moved to London a few years back."   
"As I was saying... so neither of us realized the mistake and so we went undercover to try and balance out the good and the bad influence," Aziraphale continued and Dean spoke up," So... you neutralized each other out?"  
"Pretty much... well that's what we meant to do anyways. I went undercover as a Nanny and Aziraphale went as the gardener," Crowley said. Tenebris smiled," They pretended they were married in order to have that balanced time. I still think Nanny Ashthorn would totally beat Marry Poppins if she was real."   
"I so do I... but that's really beside the point. We might have been more like parents to Warlock then his own. It was... well a bit difficult not to, being with him almost 24 seven," Crowley finished. Chas turned to the two and asked," Who was the other man?"   
"Hastur... I might have killed his boyfriend with holy water..."


	20. The Plan and an Infentable talk part1

Tenebris sighed and said," Lu... your going have to talk to Chloe. I'll call Mazikien while you guys figure out a plan. I am not allowing my nephew to be in the hands of an assbut like Hastur and Maneual."   
She got up influred her wings, flapped them then disappeared. Amenadiel sighed then said," I'll get Linda and Trixie."   
The oldest angel got up and head towards the elevator. Dean and Sam glanced at each other then Dean said," I am not sure how we can help here."   
"Dean... you two are probably one of the most qualified humans to help..." Castiel said. Lucifer nodded before sighing," I am going to bring Trixi to the LAPD then talk to Chloe. Gabriel, do you think you can call someone to see if they saw anything?"   
"By someone you mean my kids? Fenrir... might have. Jor too... yeah I can try," Gabriel said and if that sent another shiver of jealousy up Sam's spine well no one needed to know. Constantine looked at Lucifer and said," I'll try scring for Manny but if he's not on this plane..."   
"Try anyway..." Lucifer said. Zed smiled sadly," I could try if we have something of his."   
Gabriel nodded," Might end up heading to Tadfield."   
Sam shrugged but said nothing as he was still trying to figure out why this happened. Gabriel and Constantine left one heading upstairs the other heading down. Lucifer went with Gabriel and so it was just him, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, Aziraphale, Chas, and Zed. Dean sighed and wondered out loud," How did we get in this mess?"   
"You know I ask myself that every day," Chas said. Gazing after Constantine. Crowley mumbled something that Sam didn't pick up and soon there was a giant black python where the demon was. Dean jumped in his seat but Sam just shrugged figuring after all he had learned the past three days it was a possibility. Zed just stared at the snake, like it was poised to bit her. Aziraphale sighed as said snake wrapped around into a coil on his lap. 

* * *

  
Let it be known that you should never piss off an archangel expusealy if said archangel was also the Norse god Loki. Gabriel was pissed and lately that took a lot to do but going after a child was lower than he ever thought anyone in his family would go. The first of his kids he called was his son Fenrir( who should be noted quite like spending time in the woods near Tadfield since long before Adam's birth.) The wolf god answered quickly," Hey pops... what's the matter?"   
"Fenrir... How are you?" Gabriel asked trying to ragan in his anger. Fenrir audibly sighed before saying," I am alright. What about you? You sound kinda upset."   
"Well, I am. Are by chance near Tadfield still?" Gabriel asked. Fenrir replied," yeah... I am actually near with Dog right now, Adam seems to be missing and well I guess even a hellhound needs some company."   
Gabriel cursed slightly before saying," That's actually why I called Fen. Adam has been kidnapped by my brother Maneual and a demon known as Hastur."   
Fenrir cursed," Fuck... I knew that something smelled off, do you know stuffed up my nose gets when there is a sulfuric smell? I hate it. Is there something I can do to help search for him?"   
"I am not sure if I want you near them Fen... As of right now just guard his friends and Device," Gabriel stated before asking," Is Jor still in the area?"   
"Actually no... he's in Mexico now. Sleipnir had asked him for some help with a treaty thing with Thor and Odin with Quetzalcoatl and Mixcoatl. He sent Vali to help me but he hasn't arrived yet. Think he got lost on the freeway," Fenrir explained. Gabriel sighed before telling second-oldest,( in order it went Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Hela, then the twins Vali and Narfi)" Thank you Fen. Call me when your brother arrives."   
Fenrir replied," Got it."   
And the two ended their call. Gabriel sighed before walking out of the room he had stayed in.

* * *

  
Constantine knew that Manny was a bastard but this was going too far for him. He hated it when children where involved in the occult like this. He had his fair share of experiences with wacko's who had tried to sacrifice children to gods, demons, and other such things and other experiences with spirits possessing children and such. He also knew that some supernatural beings had children and if he was being honest with himself he knew that their parents where even more protective of them then some human parents where.( his own father came to mind quite frequently when he thought about this) He had actually met a kitsune child who had survived a hunter attack that had killed his mother( what Constantine didn't know was that the hunter who killed this boys mother was Dean. The boy in question was indeed Jacob Pond{ the young boy who sworn vengeance on Dean in season seven and has yet to show up again} though Constantine did not know this) once when he was in Wisconson a few months back. He had actually wondered why the boy was alone but the kid soon told him his story.(though as stated before Jacob failed to mention which hunter had killed his mother) So Constantine understood Lucifer's anger and fear at his son being kidnapped. He himself was also pissed at this situation and as he pulled his bag from the taxi he cursed Manny in every language he knew( which was mostly languages that where involved in spells but he learned quite a few others.) and headed back inside to start scying. Constantine pulled out what he needed and started chanting the spell hoping that Manny was on the earthly plane.


	21. The Plan and an Infentable Talk part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deeply sorry for the wait... my laptop decided to be an ass and not charge so now it's staying at 7% and not dipping farther down( or raising at all but completely beside the fucking point) so it took a while to finish up this chapter. If you haven't yet figured it out... I shotting out four chapters at a time so yay! more reading material!

Lucifer sighed as he drove his 62 Corvette, with Trixie in the backseat, to the Police department. He knew that it was going to be hard to talk to Chloe about this and wasn't sure how she would respond to this. The whole thing with his mother wasn't exactly helpfull then with Cain showing up and the promise that Lucifer made with him. He sighed and huffed again as he drove. Mentally he cursed both his parents and his aunt for the situation at hand(at this point both Chuck and Amara were relatively confused on why they kept being cursed at by the archangels while Goddess was also confused) while he drove. He soon reached the department and walked in. Chloe was surprised to see him early and was equally worried when she saw Trixie follow him in.  
"Lucifer? what's wrong?" Chloe asked as Trixie sat at her desk. Lucifer sighed and quietly asked," Chloe could we talk?"  
Chloe looked at him as her worry grew. Lucifer had always called her Dectitive and she knew that this was a serious matter when he called her by her given name. The two walked into the integration room and Chloe locked the door then asked," What's going on Lucifer?"  
"As you know my mother was in town not that long ago and many of my siblings are visiting, but I haven't told you that I have a kid myself," Lucifer sighed. He waited for the backlash that Chloe surely would have but all she did was ask," How old?"  
"17 almost 18, He lives in England with a friend of his mother's," Lucifers fibbed( it's not quite a lie after all. Adam's biological mother was, in fact, a friend of Harriet when the two were in college and also moved to Tadfield thus making her neighbours of the Youngs. In all honesty, she doesn't even remember giving birth to Adam because of a certain Scottish witch with a nack of missing with things {I.E Rowena} she shouldn't) Chloe looked at him and asked," Why England?"  
"Well see at the time I was in England... and well it's a really long story, one that I'll tell later. See the reason I told you this now is that one of the old employees from my past job and one of my brothers decided to kidnap him and a boy that one of my brother's had practically raised."  
"Your brother kidnapped your son?" Chloe asked. She was seriously wondering what kind of family Lucifer had.  
"Yes..." 

* * *

  
Tenebris hadn't meant to show up in Hell of all places but even archangels were prone to mistakes, and facing Belzzabub's frighten face was ten times worth it. As the only angel who visited hell on friendly terms, it still scared the lords and princes when she showed up out of the blue.  
"T...Tenebris Celeum. W...wh...what can I he...help y...you with?" The Lord of Flys asked stuttering. Tenebris hiss at the demon and frowned," You can start by telling me why the fucking hell that bloody pansie Hastur was allowed to leave Hell?"  
"Hast...Hastur wasn't allowed to do any such thing I assure you..." Belzz started before Tenebris arched her eyebrows and said," He did. Not only did he leave hell but he kidnapped Adam and is working with Mannual. A tratoior that far passes Crowley. Now If you excuse me... I am looking for Mazeiken."  
Belzzabulb shivered and knew that if what the archangel of love had said was true well... they might as well pour their own bath of holy water now. 

* * *

  
Maze was enjoying a nice whiskey on the rocks when her phone started playing S.L.U.T by Bea Miller. She frowned and pulled out her phone and answered it "Hello?"  
"Hello, Mazeiken... It's Tenesbris. Adam has been kidnapped and Lu needs you back in L.A. Pronto."  
"Who would be dumb enough to kidnap Lucifer's kid?" Maze asked as she paid for her drink and head out of the shady back ally bar. Tenebris's answer didn't help her uneasy," A cut-rate lord of hell and an assbut fallen angel. Also known as Hastur and Mannual."  
"Oh... I'll be there soon then..." Maze replied before ending the call. If looks could kill anyone with a five-mile radius would be dead just from being near the glare that Maze gave. 

* * *

  
It turned out Manny was indeed on this plain, Constantine concluded as the globe he had used to scy glowed with the reddish-brown of blood. The spot? London. Taking out a map of London and redid the scrying spell to pinpoint where in London. The districted was Battersea. He sighed as he put everything but the map back in his bag and headed back up to the club. It was going to be a hard job but he could do it.

* * *

  
The thing about being the son(or daughter) of an archangel is that you had a strong connection to the occult or ethereal things, Vail had found. So, of course, he knew the moment he saw the quiet town of Tadfield four things. One: For the last 18 years the town had been the home of a very powerful being.  
Two: His older brother Fenrir hung out here a lot for longer than that.  
three: This was the place of the Apocalyptic standdown  
and lastly four: There was a hellhound here.  
Sighing the young Nephilim headed to the woods where Fenrir's presences was strongest. Soon he found his older brother in a clearing with a small dog, three teenagers with the distinctive smell of worry and four adults. One who bore the sign of his Aunt, two who were a form of hunters and another who deffently was a witch of some sort. Slowly he walked up to the group. he was about a few feet when Fenrir turned and smiled at him. Fenrir's hair was up in a ponytail behind his head and his gruff beard covered the bottom half of his face. He wore a red flannel and a pair of jeans that were held up by suspenders giving him the lumberjack look. He bore a pair of fur(otter or squirrel) boots. When he looked at his youngest brother he smiled and waved his hand and said," Vali, good you made it. Pepper, Wensleydale, Brian, Athamea, Newton, Shadwell and Madame Tracy, meet my little brother Vali."  
Pepper looked at the man who looked to be in his twenties and looked a little like Michael Fassbender( the actor who played Magneto in X-men: first class) and wore a simple tan button-up underneath a grey professor jacket and a pair of black slacks while he bore black boots that looked like they had been through hell and back( but really could you blame him?) and frowned. Both Fenrir and Vali had those whiskey coloured eyes but while Fenrir's hair was black Vali's was a harvest gold( much like there father's vessel's was) Brian looked at him and asked," Biscuit?"  
"umm... No thanks. Fen... you said that there was something wrong?"  
"Ya... hold on a sec, I told Pop I would call him when ya got here," Fenrir said as he pulled out his cell.


	22. The Devil, The Trickster, The Riddler, and Co

Lucifer and Tenebris had just came back to the club arriving pretty much at the same time. Tenebris dusted off ash from her coat and Lucifer stared at her and asked," You where in Hell?"  
"Trust me Lu, not by chouse. I checked up something though. Also called Maze... I got a few other things done. Scared poor Belzz again," Tenebris smiled at that last part as the two walked into the building. Lucifer shook his head. Tenebris loved scaring the lord of flies. It had gotten to the point where it was almost amusing to himself. Almost. Lucifer hummed and the two headed up to the 

* * *

  
Gabriel wasn't all surprised to hear "I know I'm a wolf" by Young Heretics ring form his phone. Pulling it out he answered it.  
"Hey Pops... Vali just got here," Fenrir said. Gabriel smiled," We should be there later today. Hopefully."  
"K, see ya soon Pop," Fenrir said before he hung up. Gabriel smiled then looked to the elevator where it opened to show both Lucifer and Tenebris. Constantine coughed and said," Now that we are all here. I got where Manny is, and hopefully Adam and Warlock."  
"Good. I got something too..." Tenebris said with a sad look on her face. Dean sighed and said," we might have a plan then..."  
"Not sure how good it is..." Sam added. Constantine nodded and said," I pinponted where Manny is to Battersea, London."  
Crowley(who had long since turned back to a human form) hissed and Aziraphale winced before saying," That's not far from Mayfair and Soho..."  
"It's almost as if their teasing us..." Crowley hissed once more. Tenebris frowned," Well that does make sense in a twisted way. Belzzabulb told me that Hastur didn't have permission to come up top."  
Crowley's smile made even Gabriel shiver slightly( it also made him wonder who he was before he fell) while Amenadiel looked shocked. Lucifer frowned," Then how did he get up top then?"  
"That is the other thing I found out. With the rising darkness... well rising, more and more doors are being opened making the barriers between Heaven, Hell, Earth, and even the other universes weaken to the point more like paper than their normal strength. So say if mother truely wanted to she could come back. Or if any of the other versions of our selves wanted to."  
She pointedly looked at Crowley and Aziraphale at this before saying," There is also something that happened this morning when I switched where I draw my power from. Cassie, Lu, and Gabe already know this... I believe Father lifted the ban on Nephilim."  
Aziraphale looked at her and gasped," Ho... why... why do you think that?"  
"You mean besides the fact Adam has a mate?" Tenebris stated as she sat down smirking. 

* * *

  
Being the son of the Morningstar Adam had a weird sense of direction and navigation, so he knew that he was in London near the River Thames. It wasn't only the feeling of water nearby that fueled that feeling either. It was the fact that he had briefly visited Crowley and Aziraphale in Mayfair and Soho( on two separate occasions) and thus could feel Aziraphale bookshop wasn't that far away and the way the plants nearby shivered every time the sound of a garbage dispose was heard. ( Romers spread about Crowley's ummm tactics all over London by this point and so you would hardly find a plant that was wilted unless it was winter. Especially in Mayfair and Soho.) Frowning at the angel who he now knew was Mannuel, Adam looked over to his left and asked Warlock," Are you alright?"  
"A bit parched but other than that I am doing great. You?" Warlock answered. Adam frowned more," I know where we are."  
"Shut up. Both of you," Mannuel barked at the two. Adam would have laughed if he was in the situation he was in. He knew where he was and he knew it was only a matter of time before Crowley and Aziraphale knew too.

* * *

  
Hastur was pacing the hall in front of the room they had stashed the AintChrist and the spare child. Had he known that Lucifer himself would have gotten involved he would have never agreed to this. Of course, he still wanted revenge for Lustir but at the cost of his own life? Never. This wasn't something he could have predicted and he wasn't happy for it. He passed his pacing when he saw the ground to the right of him crumble up and Lord Belzzabulb come up.  
"Hastur... You fool!" They begin before Mannuel snapped his fingers and the lord of the flys was banished back to hell. He turned to the demon and gurlled out," It's your turn to watch the brats.


	23. To Tadfield They Appear

Sam looked at Tenebris and asked," What do you mean Mate?"   
"Sam..." Castiel warned before Tenebris smiled," That's for another time, Sam."  
She snapped her fingers and before Sam could say anything he, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel were in the impala driveing down a forested road. Well... it was weird because he was sitting on the driver's side but Dean was driving from the right. So an inversed Impala.  
"What the fuck!?!" Dean asked as he served to the side of the road and parked. Sam surged while Castiel squeaked from the back seat. Gabriel looked somewhat put off but just said," We are on the m40 it appears, heading towards Oxford and near Bolter End Lane. It seems that my sister tellaported us to the road to Tadfield. I think she also made it so the Imala would automatically switch to driving on the right-hand side instead of the left in England then switch back once we got back to the states."   
"She did What?!?" Dean shouted and Sam was glad that he had already parked. 

* * *

  
When Tenebris snapped she sent Chas, Constantine, Zed, and Amenadiel into the Taxi. Chas was a little shocked to find themselves on the England countryside near Skrimett. Constantine let out a loud curse when he saw where they where and sighed before turning to Amenadiel and asked," Why did she send us here?"  
"Unfortenly your guess is as good as mine. Tenebris is probably the most mysterious of my siblings. She also never douse things half measured," The oldest angel said before frowning. Zed looked at him before asking," Mean to say she was planing this?"   
"No... she hardly ever plans things. This seems to be more of a thing in the moment type."( this of course was only partly true. If she hadn't at least somewhat planned this all three cars would have been smashed into each other as they landed on top of one another.)   
____________  
To say that Crowley was surprised to appear inside the Bentley would be an understatement. The even bigger surprise was the fact he was only a few kilometres from Tadfield and that Tenebris and Lucifer were in the back seat. Tenebris her self was out cold and Lucifer looked a little worried.   
"Is she alright?" Aziraphale asked from his left. Lucifer frowned but said," She will be. She must have overdone it teleporting all of us to three separate cars and three separate places. It seems she even made sure that Chas's Taxi and Dean's Impala where fixed for the left-handed side driveing."   
"That would overdo it... She'll just need a little nap. Hopefully, Anathema will have a spare room. I just hope she didn't teleport anyone else," Crowley said. That last part was whispered because he knew his sister tended to go a little bit overboard when it came to such things.

* * *

  
Nixi had just gotten off the phone with the other members of Lux's staff to tell them that Lux would be closed for the night when her phone started to play "This Little Girl" by Cady Groves. She smiled as she answered it," Mazeiken what's up?"   
"Nixi... where are you right now?" Maze asked. Nixi frowned before answering," My apartment. What's going on?"   
"I am at Deckers... Look I need a favour from ya," the demon replied. Nixi frown deepened as she walked into her walk-in closet then started to unlock her hidden part of it while replying," What's the favour?"   
"Lucifer's kid was kidnapped earlier today by one of his brothers and a demon. I would help but Chloe doesn't have a babysitter for Trixie..." Maze beguin while Nixi put her on speaker and opened the hidden part of her closet.   
"So ya need me to help them out? Alright but you owe me Mazeiken."   
"I know... I also know you will hold me to that," Maze said before ending the call. Nixi frowned before pulling out her hunting and witch tools and throwing them into her hunting bag before pulling the uniform that Sphinx herself had given her when she first started working for the goddess closely. It was the same shade of purple as her work shirt( and the same shade of Tenebris's wings not that Nixi had meet Tenebris in that form yet) and had a black belt to hook knives and hex bags on to. It was the type of thing you would expect spies to ware and came with a hood attached to the top part. She pulled her short hair into a ponytail and clasped on the communications device onto her ear before slipping her hunting bag around her shoulder. ( it looked like those classic book bags exept it was ebony-coloured.) She then closed the door and relocked it before turning to the wall at the end of her closet and muttering," Portal in aperto basi Tadfield(Open portal to Tadfield base)."  
The wall rippled while turning into a swirling whirlpool of black, aqua, and purple. Humming to her self Nixi   
Butyrumager, The Chosen of Hecate, and blessed line of Sphinx stepped into the portal.


	24. Of Witches, Witchhunters, and The Them Part 1

In the basement of the Lavender cottage in Tadfield a portal appeared on the far west wall and out stepped a young woman with dark blond hair. The portal closed and the wall shimmered before turning solid once more. The only one in the basement before the event was Newton Pulsifer, Witchhunter and boyfriend to Anathema Device. He yelped at the sudden appearance of the women before she turned to him and asked," Is this Anathema's house?"  
"ummm, yes," Newton replied. The women smiled," Then you must be Newton. I am Nixi Butyrumager, an old college and friend of Anathema. I doubt she is expecting me but well that's just how it is. You wouldn't mind getting her for me?"   
"Ummm..." Newt started before the basement's door opened and Anathema walked down. She looked at Nixi and smiled," Oh Nixi it's been ages!"   
"Just about nine to ten years in fact. Not that I blame you... I am here to help with the search for Adam." 

* * *

  
Constantine shuddered at the sudden feeling of a magical portal appearing and closing before he looked towards Tadfield and asked Amenadiel," Is there a witch in Tadfield?"   
"A druidic Witch, but yes. Why?" Amenadiel asked. Constantine looked Chas then to Zed and said," Someone just opened a transportation portal with magic. It's closed now but..."   
"That wouldn't have been Anathema... she's not as strong as Angus was," Amenadiel said. Constantine looked at him asked," Not Angus Nutter? Author of Nice and Acrurret Proficise?"  
"The very same. I believe that Aziraphale actually has that one somewhere. It was a gift to him from Anathema who is a decedent of Angus."   
"Oh... bloody hell. I have been trying to get my hands on that book since I heard about it," Constantine said staring at the sky with wonder-filled eyes. Chas looked at him from the front seat and he felt his heart rate speed up at the gleeful expression that Constantine only had when he was learning new spells.

* * *

  
Gabriel and Castiel felt the portal open and close and Gabriel said," I am driving the rest of the way."   
"I don't think so..." Dean gritted his teeth but Castiel told him," Dean... Gabriel is more use to driving on the left-hand side then you are, plus he knows the way to Tadfield and it would be lest like for us to get lost. Not to mention there was well a portal or something that had opened up. And it would just be this once."   
Dean glared but pulled over and the two swapped places. Gabriel felt a little anxious because whoever open that portal felt similar but not to the point of recognition instantly and because he was about to see two of his kids for the first time since the first month after the apocalypse. He knew that Fenrir would be able to sense what had happened to him but he was more worried about Vali's reaction.

* * *

  
Everyone in the Bentley had felt the portal's power and Lucifer felt Tenebris stiffen then relax from how she had sprawled herself across his lap like she had done when she was a fledgeling and before the war against their aunt. The closer they got to Tadfield the more he worried for his son and the more he wondered who his son's mate was. He sposed they would find out soon but even then. Crowley for his part had speed up from 90 miles to 120 miles and for once Aziraphale wasn't complying. Which was saying something. They soon reached Tadfield and the Lavender Cottage where they were met with a giant wolf. At first, Aziraphale thought it was a hellhound but since the eyes where not red but the same whiskey colour of Gabriel's eyes he knew that couldn't be it. As Lucifer gently woke Tenebris up Crowley looked at the wolf then gasped quietly before turning to Aziraphale and saying," That's... well a god and a Nephilim."   
"It's Fenrir... Gabe's second oldest..." Tenebris yawned. The wolf seemed to smile before it shifted to the form of a man and smiled at them," Hello... Aunt Tenebris are you alright?"   
"I will be Fen... Need to sleep," She yawned before she stiffened and looked pasted her nephew then said," Nixi?"


	25. Of Witches, Witchunters, and The Them Part 2

Confusion ran through Tenebris grace before she stumbled and Lucifer and Fenrir helped her stand she looked at the house but hummed slightly," Help me into the house, please. It seems I am still a little tired. Lu... Constantine should be here soon followed by the Winchesters and Gabe. I need to rest before anything else happens."  
Fenrir helped his aunt inside and to the couch to rest while Anathema and Newton sorted out the traveller in the basement. Crowley, Aziraphale and Lucifer followed, but when they got inside the gate Dog barked happily at Aziraphale and Crowley.  
"Well I didn't see that happing but I am glad it did..." Lucifer said as Dog sniffed him before licking his hand then running into the house. Crowley nodded and smiled," Adam is a good kid. Brought back the Bentley and the Bookshop. He's a smart kid too."  
"Yes, he is... Crowley it good to see you and Aziraphale," An older women's voice called from the kitchen. The three turned to see Madam Trancy and Shadwell. Madam Trancy had a tray filled with tea and biscuits while Shadwell was staring at Lucifer.  
Aziraphale smiled and said," Madam Trancy! Oh, it is wonderful to see you again. Even if it's not on the greatest of occasions."  
Fenrir walked in from the living room with a young man and said," This is Vali... my youngest brother. Vali, These are Crowley, Aziraphale, and Lucifer. Our uncles."  
"It's nice to meet you... Father told us stories about you when we were younger. Much younger," Vali said before returning to the living room. Madam Trancy looked at Lucifer than to Crowley while Shadwell's glare deepened. It was slighent and only when the basement door opened and Newton, Anathema, and Nixi walked up.  
"Lu..." Nixi said before smiling. Lucifer looked at her and asked," It was your Portel then?"  
"Yep!" She said before turning to Shadwell and Madam Trancy," It is a pleasure to meet you two. I am Nixi Butyrumager."  
Anathema looked at the arua of Lucifer and gasped slightly," Your... the devil?"  
"Umm, you must have arua sight. Yes, I am. I am also Adam's father and before you say that I wasn't there for him. I couldn't be. Especially with both Heaven and Hell wanting the apocoulips to happen. I personally hope that it never happens. This is also why I sent my sister Tenebris to watch over him and take care of him when the Youngs couldn't," Lucifer explained. Anathema looked at him and asked," So when he told whatever it was that had shown up that it wasn't his father... he wasn't lying?"  
"That was Ramiel... we had a deal, where I would let him be if he showed up in my place," Lucifer said before Crowley added," He's a prince of hell, more powerfull then Belzzablub and a higher rank then I am."  
Aziraphale nodded," That makes sense now." 

* * *

  
Using the directions that Amenadiel gave him, Chas drove into Tadfield without getting lost. They made it to the road before they were meet with three teens on bikes. One of them looked at the Taxi and waved them to stop. Chas stopped and rolled down his window while the teen said," Hello, I am Pepper, This Brain and Wensdale. You look a little lost."  
"No..." Chase began before Amenadiel asked," Did you say your name was Pepper? We are friends of Crowley and Aziraphale."  
"Oh? Why don't you follow us then?" Pepper said and Chas nodded. The three bicycles and the Taxi rode down to the Lavender Cottage. The four passengers got out and the group of seven headed into the house.  
"Is that John Constantine. This brilliant!" The voice of Nixi said as she met the group in the hall.  
Constantine looked at her and asked," Do I know you?"  
"No... not yet... Name's Nixi Butyrumager. I was claimed by Magic as well," Nixi said smiling slightly before leading the group to the dining room where Crowley, Aziraphale, Lucifer, Madam Trancy and Shadwell sat with Fenrir. The rest of The Them sat around the table( as far from Lucifer as they could) and Amendiel joined his brother while the others sat at the open spots. Amenadiel turned to Lucifer, Crowley, and Aziraphale then asked," Where is Tenebris."  
"She's sleeping on the couch. Used too much grace to teleport you all here. Vali is taking care of her," Fenrir answered as he sipped on a bottle of beer. Amenadiel looked to him and asked," And you are?"  
"You nephew... Gabriel is my father... or mother depending on how you want to look at it."  
That shocked Amenadiel, Zed, and Chas but Constantine smilled softly," Your Fenrir correct?"  
"Yeah... glad someone reads up on stuff..."


	26. Rescure Plan?

It was an hour later that Gabriel and Team Free Will, got to the Lavender Cottage. To say that Fenrir and Vali were glad to see their father would be an understatement. The three where still hugging at this point. Tenebris had also woken up and was sipping on some Tea while Constantine told everyone else what he had found from scying. Anathema sighed and said," Battersea?"   
"Yes... Not far from Mayfair and Soho but the problem is looking for the exact address. Scying can only get you so far... since it's more of a general area," Aziraphale explained while sipping his tea. Tenebris sighed," The only way we could narrow it down is if we had an inside..."   
She was interrupted by Dog's barking. The angels and Crowley all turned to see Bezzlablub standing outside the cottage. Tenebris frowned but looked to Lucifer," Why don't you talk to them... this time."   
"I think I shall..." Lucifer smiled and got up then headed out the door. 

* * *

  
Bezzleblub was slightly frazzled to be meet with Lucifer. They bowed and stuttered out," Y...yo...your highness. I... I... I came here to tell you... I know... I know where Hustir is."   
"Well go on... tell me," Lucifer hissed out. Bezzleblub straightened out and said," Battersea Power Station..."   
"You may leave now..." Lucifer dismissed the Lord of the flys then head back inside. Bezzleblub let out a breath they didn't know they were holding before letting the ground swallow them. 

* * *

  
Lucifer smiled to himself but it wasn't a happy smile it was one filled with sadness. He walked back to the dining room and looked at the others," Belzzablub just told me that they tracked Hastir to the Battersea Power Station."   
"Crap...that's a little bit of a hitch in our plan then..." Dean said before Sam asked," That's near the Thames isn't?"   
"Yes, How do you know that?" Crowley asked. Sam shrugged," The Britsh ML had a map of London that I stole."   
"Oh, those bastards... Do you know how many times we had to throw them off our tails?" Crowley asked. Tenebris huffed," Problem the less then I had to throw them off Adam's. In all his 17 years those idiots wouldn't leave him alone. I had to completely destroy them and erase their memories."   
"Is that why they haven't come after us?" Dean asked. Tenebris smiled," That... and they were too scared to try again."   
Aziraphale shook his head but said nothing else. Lucifer sat down and asked," So what's the plan?"   
"Isn't it obvious? We lure Mannueal and Hastir out while a group gouse into the building and search for Adam and Warlock," Nixi said. Pepper looked at her and asked," How do we do that?"   
"I got an idea. Mind you it's not a very good one but it's still an idea," Fenrir stated as he looked around. He told his idea and they all agreed it would work.

* * *

  
A while later, Lucifer, Crowley, Tenebris, Dean, and Gabriel stood in front of the Power Station. They had split up into four groups. Those four would lure Mannueal and Hastir out, while the other three groups where stations elsewhere. Lucifer walked up and yelled out," Manneual! Hastir! Show yourselves."   
Manneual and Hastir walked out of the building and Hastir squeaked when he saw Lucifer but stood still while Manneual asked," What do you want Lucifer?"   
"A bargain. Adam for Crawly..." Lucifer said. 

* * *

  
Sam, Castiel, Amenadiel, Constantine, and The Them were in Crowley's flat with the third group(Chas, Fenrir, Vali, Nixi, and Aziraphale.) Nixi, Vali and Aziraphale had started chatting three separate portal spells as soon as the first group had dropped them off. The goal was that Aziraphale would create one the lead straight to Warlock(this one would send anyone who walked through to the flat) and Adam while Vali created one that appeared to the left of Gabriel and led to Norway. Nixi's appeared undernitheth Mannueal and would send him to Hell. Sam, Castiel, Amenadiel and the Them would go through Aziraphale's and bring Adam and Warlock with them back. Fenrir was to open a portal that led back to Anathema's house where Zed, Newton, Anathema, Madam Trancy, and Shadwell were with a warded and protected house. If everything went acording to plan Tenebris, Lucifer, Crowley and Gabriel would make sure that Crowley got back and hopefully kill Hastir. That is if everything went according to plan.

* * *

  
Adam heard his father's cry and nudged Warlock awake. Warlock looked at him and asked," Wh...what was that for?"   
"My Aunt is here... as well as my uncles," Adam said smiling at the other teen. Warlock nodded and sighed before he looked to the wall and yelped. Adam turned and stared in awe as the wall swirled and whirled into a whirlpool of tan, aqua, and light blue(the same colour of grace). Adam was stunned when four men and his friends stepped out. One was tall with long hair, there was two who were average height with a trench coat but one had ebony hair while the other had blonde. The last one was a tall, dark-skinned man who had a faint shimmer of archangel grace there.   
"Adam, Warlock!" Pepper whispered/yelled. The tall man smiled and bent down to Adam and started to cut the ropes off him. The blond in the trench coat smiled and said," Name's Constantine. That giant that's cutting your ropes is Sam and The man to my left is your uncle Amenadiel and the other guy is Castiel... also you uncle."   
The man pulled out a cigarette and light then stuck it in his mouth to smoke. Adam smiled," Aunt Tenes said something about you two."   
Adam rubbed his wrist as Sam moved on to Warlock who looked a little dazed. Warlock looked at Adam then to The Them and asked," You guys are weird..."   
"No weirder than... Oh never mind," Amenadiel huffed while they all jumped into the whirlpool of colours. Adam blinked as they stepped out and was amazed to find they where in Crowley's flat. He saw Aziraphale and his cousin Fenrir with three others.   
" Well, that was easier that our normale cases are..." The unknown bearded man replied. Aziraphale shook his head," It's not over yet, dear Chas... Oh, Adam, it's good to see you safe. Now if you will take yourself, Warlock, and the rest of your friends through that portal over there," he pointed to a whirlpool of Black, gold and green while he continued," It will take you to Anathema's basement. The whole house is warded now so neither Hastir or Mannueal should get to you. Best hurry now."   
"Thank you, Aziraphale..." Adam smiled as he led the Them and a still dazed Warlock into the portal.


	27. The Dead Frog

Hastur looked at Lucifer reflectively while Manny asked," And why should we trust you?"   
"He's my son Manneual. I would do any of this without..." He started to say but stopped when Manny yelped as he a portal that swirled with black, aqua, and purple appeared underneath him. Hastur jumped to the side as another one opened next to Gabriel. This one was White, gold and lime. Tenebris smirked and Hastur knew he was dead. The human shot at him and he dodged but when Lucifer unfurled his white wings soon followed by Crowley, Tenebris and Gabriel unfurling theirs Hastur gulped. especially once he saw that Gabriel and Lucifer had their blades and Tenebris had her bow pointed at him.   
"Is... isn't this overdoing it?" Hastur whimpered out. Crowley hissed," Overdoing it? No, it' sss not. Far from itsss. You involved an innocent human in thisss. And made it persssonal."   
Crowley was actually hissing now. Hissing like the snake he was and he was pissed. Hastur walked back towards the wall in hopes of running away but Tenebris flashed behind him still pointing her bow at him. Lucifer growled and said," I told everyone to leave Adam alone when the apocloupis derailed. I didn't even what the apoculioups to happen Hastur. I really didn't. I am glad that Adam was born but I never wanted the world to end."   
Lucifer pointed the original Flaming blade at Hastur and while Gabriel shook his head," You know even for a demon this low..."   
The three archangels punctured his skin at the same time causing a glowing mass of red light to erupt from the three punctures. The demon Hastur was no more and what was left of him was a corpus of a frog and a pile of dust. Tenebris tucked her bow back away as her brothers sheathed their weapons and she frowned," Shall we head to Tadfeild? I believe there is some explaining that needs to be done."   
"I think so, too," Crowley sighed as he folded his wings back. Gabriel snapped and soon the five of them where back in Crowley's flat with the Bentley parked out front. Aziraphale hugged Crowley while Sam and Castiel made sure that Gabriel(Vali and Fenrir had left already) and Dean were all right. 

* * *

  
Adam batted away Anathame, Newton and Madam Trancy's worrying as he tried to figure out how to tell Warlock what had happened exactly. It was a bit hard to do of course, since you couldn't just go around telling people that you where the antichrist( I mean you could but they would probably lock you up in the loony bin or call you insane). Some times Adam wished he was a normal kid. If the Youngs where still alive it would have been even harder to explain( They had died in a car crash when Adam was 12. And with no one else to live with he lived with Anathema and Newton per both the Youngs and Tenebris's request at least until he was 17 then he moved into a small cabin near the Cottage.) But he wasn't a normal kid nor could he make himself one so instead of going that route he turned to Fenrir and Vali hoping that one of his older cousins might be able to help him out. 

* * *

  
Warlock for his part was still a bit awe-shocked with what had happened. He had seen some pretty weird things happen around Nanny Ashthorn and Brother Fancies but this was beyond weird. It was also something he could explain by any natural means. Which of course only left the solution that this was something... not-natural( Sorry I had to) but that also led to the question of how he was involved, what had captured him, and why now. He wasn't sure which question was more pressing at the moment.   
"You all right kid?" A female voice asked. Warlock turned to see one of the people that had helped him and Adam escape. He didn't get her name but she didn't look that much older than him. He frowned and said," I am not a kid. I am of legal age."   
"Of course you are... but just barely and in America, your still classified as a minor for another month at least, plus your still younger than me. Even if it's only by four years and three months."   
" So?" Warlock asked still a bit confused on why she was talking to him. She smiled at him and said," I think I should intdouse my self. Name's Nixi Butyrumager, Bartender at Lux, hunter and a witch."   
"You a witch?" Warlock asked. Nixi smiled," Of sorts... I am more structured in my magic then some others are. Perks of being blessed by Magic herself( yes Hectic and Magic are interchangeable names for Hectic. Gabriel and Tenebris know her as Hectic while humans know her as Magic) and being of a blessed lineage of Sphinx, I suppose."   
"I don't understand."   
"I don't suppose you would. Now I had asked how are ya? Are you alright?" Nixi asked. Warlock thought she sounded generally worried for him. A tone which only Nanny and Brother Francis had ever used with him but he only shrugged," I suppose so. It's not like my entire world was flipped upside down in a matter of hours or something."  
"Sarcasm? Really? Look, kid, I am just trying to make sure your head doesn't explode from a whole lot of new information. I know being induced to this side of the world would send your average person into a fit of some sort. I am just trying to make sure your okay. There is no need to get upset about that," Nixi explained before she turned to leave the room. Warlock looked at her then said," Your right..."   
Nixi looked at him and asked," About?"  
"I never knew about this stuff. I mean my Nanny and Gardener where a bit weird but they weren't this weird."   
"Really? I am surprised..." Nixi mumbled but Warlock shook his head and continued," I mean I had meet Hastur before... when I was nine. But I didn't realize he wasn't human. What was he anyway?"   
"A demon... Duke of hell actually."  
Warlock wasn't sure what to say to that but he continued," I mean I knew there was something weird here with Anathema going on about Lay-lines, but this... I never expected this."   
"Not many would..." Nixi agreed before turning to him and saying," I am sure you have more questions but there are others who are better suited for this conversation..."   
She led him back into the living room where a whole group of new people stood. Two of them look vaguely familiar but Warlock wasn't sure why that was until the first one looked at him and Warlock gasped out," Nanny Ashthrone?"


	28. Nanny Ashthorn Returnes... Sort of

Crowley stiffened at the gasp from Warlock and looked at him and said," In a way... yes?" 

"I do...I don't understand," Warlock muttered. Crowley sighed at he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he answered," Yeah... I would be pretty impressed if ya did. So... how to explain this..." 

"You could start from the Begging..." Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded and put his glasses back on," We should probably sit because it's a relatively long explanation." 

"I think I'll stand thank you," Warlock hiss out. Crowley couldn't help the burst of pride that swelled at Warlock, but he decided to sit. He frowned before picking out where to start then begin," So... a long time ago there was a snake. Said snake..." 

"I have heard this before..." Warlock interrupted. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the teen and frowned," Not all of it... I suppose I should tell it without the metaphors then. In the begging... well no before that even there was the angels, their mother, and their father. As time went Their father wanted to create something new... so with the help of his children, they created the universe and the humans. At this time one of the older angels had started to question their father and when their father asked for the angels to love the humans more than him. The older angel refused... many joined his cause and it made them fall. There was one... who just asked questions. Just wanted to know why, and he didn't so much fall as he sauntered vaguely downwards. It hurt just as much as falling. That changed him, as did his siblings and soon he was sent up to Earth to stir things up. And that was the begging... and how it all started with a snake, an Apple, the first Humans, a flaming sword, and an angel who was too kind." 

"But what douse that have to do with how you Nanny?" Warlock asked begging to be impacient. One of the other's frowned and said," Everything... Crowley mind if I pick up the story?" 

"Go right ahead," Crowley said to his sister. Tenebris smiled and said," See... a few thousand years later a proficy was written. The Proficiency was about the end of days.  _ As the end draws near, three shall be born. One the Sword of Micheal, Another the Boy King, and lastly and most importantly, The Prince of Darkness. Two to hold the commanders of the Heavens and Hell, The last to reshape reality to his image. The Last with the power to either end or save the Earth. As it is written it shall be. _ The only problem was that the last two lines had gone missing a year after the proficiency was written. The Sword of Micheal and the Boy King where to be vessels for Micheal and Lucifer." 

"Vessels?" Adam asked. Warlock could tell he was confused. The guy in the suit frowned," Most angels and certain types of demons can't be on earth without possessing a human. But while demons can just possess a human, an angel has to have permission. This isn't true for the older angels and those who had a corporal form. Crowley, Aziraphale, myself, Gabriel, and Tenebris are a few examples. We can change how we look to fit what we prefer at any given time." 

"But Tenebris said you had a vessel... Why do you need one?" Adam asked. Tenebris frowned," Becuase in order to fight he and Micheal need armour. Their true vessel would have been durable, made that way through hunting, abuse, and in Lu's case blood." 

The tall man with long hair winced at that but said nothing as Tenebris counted," 17 years ago, on your birthday Crowley was task to give the third mention to the Dowlings. What no one accounted for was The youngs to have their child on the same night. All three babies where boys, all three were blond, and all three were blue-eyed. Crowley didn't know what Mr Dowling looked like and also expected him to be there at the birth. He was meet with Mr Young who told him that his wife, and to what Crowley knew, Miss Dowling, was. As I said he thought Mr Young was Mr Dowling and so he gave a member of the Sisters of the Chattering Order Adam... and told her to take him to room 3. Meanwhile, in room 6, another Nun took the third baby boy and gave him to me while a mishap placed The Youngs child with the Dowlings."

"Me... That's who the other child was.." Warlock stated. Tenebris smiled sadly before saying," I placed the third boy with a family in Californian then went to take care of Adam. Both Crowley and Aziraphale hadn't realized the mistake and went undercover at the Dowlings. One... who like the cunning snake he his, could change his looks to one of a women... became Nanny Ashthorn. The other Brother Francis." 

"...You mean to say that Nanny Ashthorn is what?" Warlock asked. Crowley sighed," Me... or a Demon, a fallen angel who more Salantered downwards, Serpent of Eden, Tempter of the Original Sin..." 

"Hanger of Stars, Lord of minor inconveniences, Planner of the m25," The golden-haired man added stifling a chuckle. Aziraphale shook his head fondly but Warlock asked," Was any of it true then?" 

"Warlock... We did truly care for you. Truly... we did Crowley has always had a soft stop for children and being around you was the best eight years of our exictise," Aziraphale stated. Crowley frowned," and afterwards there were so many times that I wanted to go and take you from the Dowlings... but for a while, we were hunted but Heaven and Hell, and after that our aunt was out and about, then you were old enough to be on your own and well..." 

"I understand... it's just a lot to process," Warlock said.


	29. Meanwhile in the Timestream

{Octorber 31, 1988}  
It wasn't all that uncommon for someone to see a flouting blue box, but a brown wardrobe now that brought a little attention. Enough that a certain Doctor had to investigate expressly after what happened the last time there was another timelord. So he and Donna went to investigate. Naturally.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" A female voice asked. They turned to see a redheaded woman in a black trenchcoat. The Doctor stared at her while Donna asked," Another friend of yours?

"The Doctor shook his head," Professor... another Timelord."

  
"Yeah... but we were old friends, back on Gallifrey... You've changed," Protector said.  
"So have you... what's with the ginger hair?"

  
"Like? an old friend of mine had the same colour. an Immortal like us... Co'mon Doctor? It'll be like old times?" Professor smirked.

The Doctor frowned then smirked," When and where?"

"Tadfield, England. 2018 the 23rd of September?"

  
"Deal... Come on Donno we have a race to win!"

* * *

  
{September, 23rd 2018}  
It was a few days later and Dean was getting antsy. It was great and all but Dean didn't like staying in one place. Especially when that place was as dull as Tadfield was. Dean frowned but just as he was about to leave the window he gasped and yelled into the living room," Um... is anyone missing a brown dresser?"

  
"Wardrobe actually...1900's... right after war world 1 I believe..." Aziraphale said before frowning," Look's like the one Crowley had..."

  
"It's mine... Remember I gave it to a friend... Look's like she decided to show up after the last time I saw her," Crowley said as he walked up. He smirked but soon there was the sound of whirling and the seven angels all looked at each other before a blue box landed next to the wardrobe. The doors opened and out of one a ginger girl with the same shade of red as Crowley's and in a black trenchcoat( the Wardrobe) and the other a man that looked uncannily like Crowley and a women with ginger hair.

  
"No... it can't be? Can it?" Aziraphale turned around and asked the others. Crowley smiled and said," It is... The last of the Timelords."


	30. Time in the Love of Lords

The Doctor sighed," You won..."  
"Again... come on it's time you two meet a few friends of mine," The Professor said before she walked into the house to meet with two guns.

  
"Oh come on... Crowley! Anthony J. Crowley!" She yelled. Said demon winced and frowned as he walked then sighed," Sam... Shadwell. Those won't do anything... at least not to them. The Professor... it's been what two-three centuries?"

  
"I thought..." Dean began as he walked towards them but Aziraphale( who was right behind Crowley) sighed," Timelords were Time travellers from the planet Gallifrey."

  
"Keyword there... Were. You are looking at the last of them..." The Professor said before turning to The Doctor," Doctor this is, Anthony J. Crowley... And his boyfriend? is that the right time?"

She looked to Crowley before he smiled," Husband actually. For a year now..."

  
The Professor smiled and a yell was heard," And you didn't tell me! The wedding that took 6000 years to happen! For father's sake Crowley!"

  
Tenebris walked in followed by the rest of the adults and The Them. Crowley blushed and The Professor smirked," And this must be your sister? Tenebris yes?"

  
The Professor bowed smirked and kissed Tenebris's hand. Tenebris yanked it away and glared," I don't think so... Honestly... that's weird."

  
"Umm... Professor? You were inducing me?" The Doctor said shaking his head. The Professor frowned and said," Right... This is Crowley's husband Aziraphale, his brothers, Castiel, Gabriel, Lucifer, and... hold on where's Amenadiel?"

  
"I am right here... Surely it's not that hard to tell?" Amenadiel said from next to Lucifer. The Professor raised her eyebrows then said," Are you sure? Umm ahh yes it's you... Of course, you met Tenebris. Those two," She pointed to Fenrir and Vali," are Gabriel's kids... and I don't know anyone else here."

"I do... Zed is that you?" Donna asked. Zed smiled," Donna it's been ages. See you finally found that Doctor of your's."

  
"Yeah... I am still wondering how you knew about him?" Donna asked a bit sceptical after the last encounter with someone with that particular gift. Constantine frowned," Us too.. us too. John Constantine, this Chas Chandler. and those two lads are Dean and Sam Winchester."

  
"I am Adam Young, This Warlock Dowling, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian. That's Anathema Device and Newton Pulsifer, Mr Shadwell and Madam Trancy," Adam induced his friends. The Doctor looked at Newton and asked," No? Pulsifer? really? I meet your ancestor once."

  
"Really?" Both Shadwell and Newton asked. The Doctor nodded and Tenebris just laughed," Oh yes... I have met you before. Both of you actually. Pompi? The day before the volcano erupted?"

  
"You were the women who whisked away that child!" Donna accused. Tenebris just smiled," He survived you know... took him to Egypt. Alexander... he was my mate's ancestor could let him die now could I?"

  
"You mean to tell me you inferred with time?" The Doctor asked. Both The Protecoter and the angels laughed but it was Amenadiel who replied," No... She was alive back then. So were myself and our brothers."

  
"Myself and Angel here lived in ancient Rome. We were quite fond of what they did with oysters..." Crowley said. The Professor smiled," So was I... quite found."

  
"Okay, that's enough form you... Honestly, it's like Jack is with us..." The Doctor complained. The Professor frowned," Bao? Please... he learned it all from me."


	31. A Date predestiend by God

Nixi hadn't stayed. As lead mixologist, she was needed back at Lux but before she left she pulled Constantine, Tenebris, and Adam aside.

{Flashback}

_ "I have something I have to tell you three... Well, two things for Tenebris but that is beside the point. Adam... Constantine, someone told me to tell you this, ' A gift that only so many have been given will be given to you. "  _

_ That made Tenebris frown," That's a proficiency. Who... who told you this?"  _

_ "At first I thought it was Magic but now... I am not sure," Nixi replied honestly. Tenebris frowned again and Adam asked," Aunty what douse it mean?"  _

_ "It means... well the gift that only so many... well it's missing words of course. the full proficiency is  the gift that only so many men have been given will be blessed on to two. And when the first of the two have been blessed, three days later the last remaining Archangels shall meet the last of the Lords of Time. It's really really old and the last time this gift was given was seven years before Pompi..."  _

_ "What is this gift?" Constantine asked. Tenebris looked somley at him," A child. A man that bears a child"  _

{The present} 

Nixi frowned at the memory. It was Biologically impossible as well as magically impossible( until she met Lucifer she also thought that angels and demons where impossible but now not so much) and it didn't make sense. Granted none of her other predictions made sense until they happened( This was omienlesy more common than most of her family hence why she ran away when she was 17. She had only a month till she turned 18 but as she got older the stronger and more accurate the predictions where and her family started to shun her) but this was in all senses of the word, impossible.

* * *

{September, 17th 2018, five days before the 23rd} 

Adam had been trying to hide his new knowledge but it sacred him for many reasons. For one he hadn't yet been in a reltaship with anyone( though he thought about starting one with Warlock) and for two... he wasn't sure how anyone in his family( that included Anathema, Newton, Shadwell, Madame Trancy, The Them, Lucifer, Crowley, and Aziraphale and Tenebris but she already knew) would react to this. He could tell that Constantine was in the same predicament and that Tenebris was worried, but Warlock must have noticed something was wrong.

"Oy... Adam? Are you alright?" Warlock had dragged the other teen into his room then asked his question. Adam looked into Warlock's eyes and shook his head as the dam broke.

"No... I am not. Someone... and I really do mean someone had decided that well... I am not sure how to explain it without sounding, well insane," Adam began then he began to cry. He was only seventeen for somebody's sake! He didn't need this. Not after his life. 

Warlock was astounded but led Adam to the bed and he sat with the other boy in his arms as he cried. He had no clue what had triggered this but he wasn't going to say anything. He really wasn't. And he didn't instead he said," Your really beautiful Adam." 

Adam blushed and asked," Do you mean that?" 

Warlock hummed," You know Nanny always said to be honest. So I am actually pretty honest about things."

"Really? That doesn't sound like a very demony thing to teach," Adam stated. Warlock chuckled," We both know that Crowley or Nanny is the least demonic demon out there."

"That's true... but we both know not to ever say that to his face," Adam smiled. The two boys got serious all of a sudden and Adam blurted out," Would go on a date with me?"

"Of course." 


	32. The Ritz

{September 18th, 2018, four days till the 23rd}  
Adam was scared. He asked out Warlock on a date on a whim, and to his surprise and horror, he said yes. So here he was pacing his cabin with his father, uncles, aunt, and cousins wondering why he was so upset( well he had a feeling that everyone but Tenebris, Gabriel and Crowley where wondering) while he tried to figure out where to go and what to wear.   
"Adam... why don't you tell us what's gotten you so upset?" Lucifer asked his son. Adam looked at him and sighed," I might have asked Warlock on a date..."  
Tenebris smirked," He's good for you Adam and trust me on that."   
Crowley looked to her then Lucifer than to Adam then back to Tenebris before smiling," So... that's what you're worried about?"   
"Ummm? Yes! This my first date... Ever!" Adam shouted. Gabriel smiled at this but Amenadiel sighed," Oh thank father... he didn't inareite that!"   
"Amenadiel... not now... the poor boy needs some help. Lu... help him pick out an outfit. Nothing to fancy though... Crowley, you're the chaperone," Tenebris was in full match-maker mode and there was no stopping her. Crowley looked at her but she said," Now don't give me that look. Aziraphale miracle a reservation at the Ritz! We're going classical! Gabriel, Amenadiel, Cassie! you three are with me. Vali, Fenrir, stay here and make sure Lu doesn't go overboard."   
"Ummm..." Was all Adam said before his aunt and three of his uncles dissapread with a snap of her fingers and the only words going inside his head were," Oh snap."

* * *

  
Warlock wasn't sure what to wear and the only one he trusted was in the states. He groaned be for the door opened to show Nixi. Warlock stared at her before she smiled," Tenebris texted me. You're going on a date then?"   
"Yeah... with Adam. But I don't know what to wear..." He replied. Nixi smirked," Didn't Crowley teach you anything? Come on... let's see what I brought yeah? All the way from Nall Pomeroy herself. An old friend of mine..."   
She pulled out two cloth bags and unzipped the first to show a white button underneath a black vest and with black slacks. Nixi smiled," Not the most fancy of outfits but a first date should be overdone. Now I think you would fit this one a bit more but that's just me..."   
She unzipped the last one to show an outfit with a seafoam white button-up underneath a navy suit jacket and with navy pants."  
"Nixi... I don't know what to say. Thank you..." Warlock said smiling at the older. Nixi chuckled and said," Well, pick one. Let me know when you're ready. I have to head back in an hour but..."   
"No... go with Lucifer here, I bet the club's reiling on you..." Warlock frowned as he said that but Nixi looked at him and said," Warlock... Maze is helping as well as a few others. I am heading back in an hour to get ready for my own date. Funny thing about angels... they can be so nervous even if they already know the outcome."   
Warlock blinked but Nixi had walked out of the room. He got dressed in the second outfit and waited in the front garden.

* * *

  
Adam sighed as he pulled at the collar of his pale teal turtle neck( it was a Christmas/Yule gift from Azriaphale last year) from the back of the Bentley. Crowley humming along to a Queen song( Somebody to Love, of course, it was because even the Bentley knew how to be Ironic) and Adam could feel his heart rate quicken. Soon they were at the Lavender Cottage and he saw Warlock sitting on the bench in the front garden. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he got out of the back seat and smiled at Warlock as he got out of the car.  
"So? Crowley's driving us then?" Warlock asked. Adam smiled shyly and said," Umm yeah. Aunt Tenebris kinda made him. How do you feel about the Ritz?"   
"It's that kinda expensive?"   
"Not when you use my dad's credit card... ready then?" Adam asked as he held the door for Warlock. Warlock shook his head and the two got into the car. As per usual the Bentley speed by and reached London in record time. Soon it stopped in front of the Ritz. The Teen got out and Crowley said," I'll be back in three hours to pick up you two. Have a nice time. Also, call if you decide to stay later. Adam has a key to both my flat and the bookshop."   
"Will do Crowley... Tell Aunt Tenebris Good luck for me, yeah?" Adam asked while he waved. Crowley nodded and speed off. Warlock looked to Adam and asked," How hasn't he gotten a speeding ticket yet?"   
"A demonic miracle, it's also how no one has gotten hit. Well... no one but Anathema but that was hardly either of their faults. Now shall we?" Adam asked as they walked into the Ritz. The Hostess smiled and asked," Can I get your name?"   
"Young, table for two?" Adam replied. The Hostess smiled again and said," Right this way Mr Young."   
They were at a table the back and The Hostess told them," Your waiter will be by soon for your drink orders. Have a nice meal," then she walked away. Warlock smiled at Adam while he looked at the drinks. He was tempted to get wine but settled with sparkling water and Adam got the same. Soon the waiter came and brought them their drinks and soon after that their meal. They talked about their lives growing up, what jobs they wanted to do, where they wanted to travel, and such things, hardly ever mentioning the world of the Supernatural. This lasted an hour and a half and a bottle of wine. When they finished Adam asked," Hey... would you like to go to a pub? I know one near Crowley's flat that he took me to when I was of legal drinking age."   
"You know... The only time I was ever at a pub was when my mother and father had forgotten about me over Christmas two years ago. They probably haven't even noticed I am gone, So sure," He surged. Adam paid for the meal and the two headed to Gravel Pub( not a real place once again) The place was what your average English pub would look like with browns and golds in colours but it was quite( not all that surprising it was a Wednesday afternoon and the noon crowd had just left) and the only ones here where those of myths, legends, and unnatural things. The owner of the bar Rosomon Ecanus was a hidden Nephilim from the renaissances area and was a good friend of Crowley's. The was the bartender Magey and her brother Draogon where warlocks( natural-born magic users) from the times of the Round table. If you were lucky you could catch on or two fairy people on a good day, and of course, there was the werewolf pack. On this particular day, none of the pack was in which was a good thing in Adam's books. He and Warlock sat at the bar and he waved at Magey. Magey smiled at him and said," Oy... if it isn't Mr Adam... Draogon get ye arse over here!"   
The embony haired man hurryed over and waved," Hi Adam... Now sis... Ar..."   
"Alright alright go hang with your boyfriend..." Magey waved him off and then looked at Warlock," And who are ya?"   
"Warlock..." Adam said. He knew enough to know that full names were a powerful thing. Magey nodded and said," So two pints then?"   
"And keep them coming... put it on Crowley's tab," Adam smiled. Magey shook her head," You know one of these day's Rosomon is going to make that demon pay that tab of his. Four centuries worth you know."  
"Yeah... one of these days..." Adam nodded sommely before drowning his pint. Warlock followed his example. A half-hour later the teen where almost hammered and the after-work crowd had started to pile in. Another hour later and Adam had called Crowley saying they would stay in his flat both drunker than a sailor with an endless supply of rum.   
"You know... I wasn't kidding when I said you were pretty yesterday," Warlock swayed as he leaned against Adam. Adam fluttered his eyes and said," Oh? Yes, you did mention that."   
"And right now you look... well pretty doesn't quite do it justice... sexy there we go."   
"And So do you Warlock..." Adam flirtatiously teased. Warlock hummed before drowning author pint. Adam followed Warlock's gulp as he swallowed and whimpered under his breath. Warlock smirked and asked," Why don't we head out of here?"   
"Yeah... the flat. Yeah, let's..." Adam stuttered out not quite sure where this was heading in his drunken state and with hormones flying with amazing smells( not that the two teens picked those up. But Werewolfs, Fairy, and Rosomon were glaring at Adam and Warlock with various different looks and it was putting Warlock on edge) and the two young men swaggered and swayed out the pub and around the two blocks to Crowley's flat.


	33. The First Gift Given

Once Adam had managed to open the door and shut it again he found himself pinned to the wall by Warlock. Adam froze and whispered," Wa...Warl...Warlock?" 

"Shush... I got you," Warlock leaned down and place a chaste kiss on the slightly shorter's lips. Adam moved his hands to the sides of Warlock's face and smiled as he pulled the other's face back to his and kissed him deeply and lovely. The two felt sparks fly and something snapped inside Adam's mind. One word, one phrase, and one name that made so little sense and yet at the same time made all the sense in the world. "Mate, My mate, Warlock Dowling." 

He deepened the kiss and something primordial kicked into both of them. It was soon all teeth and tongue while the two fought for dominance though both knew who would win. The moved almost automatically to the small studio room that Crowley and Adam had converted to a bedroom for Adam when he visited and stayed( That was when Adam was 13) and soon they were on his bed, Warlock on top of Adam after winning the battle. Adam whimpered and whithered underneath the taller and gasped out," Warlock... please." 

"Adam... are you sure?" Warlock asked somehow knowing that Adam was a virgin in every sense of the word. In response, Adam's eyes seemed to glow a passionate red. Not the dark evil colour they had during the time he came into his powers but the soft glow of a dimming fire on a cold winters night, or a summer sunset over the ocean, or the colour of autumn leaves just before they fall. His eyes glowed both their jackets were hanging on the desk chair in a matter of time it took to blink. Their shirts where gone as well( on the floor somewhere) and Adam growled lowly," I am more sure of this than I ever was of anything before."

Warlock smiled and wasted no time taking off Adam's slacks, shoes, and socks before drinking in the sight. Adam was red all over and hard through his boxers. Warlock licked his lips as he pulled off his pants and crawled back on Adam. Said teen let out a huff of breath as Warlock kissed down his chest and along the small happy trail on his stomach then whimpered when he felt a hand grazing his thighs. 

"You're absolutely gorgeous. Beyond anyone else..." Warlock whispered against his skin while he peeled Adam's boxers down. The cold evening air made Adam shudder as it drifted across his lower regions. Warlock smirked again still following some sort of primordial instincts during this. And again Adam's eyes glowed as a bottle of lube appeared in Warlock's hands. Warlock himself bit his lip at the glowing eyes of his... well mate( he wasn't privy to this information but his subcouisesnece had already made the connection) and sighed deeply before uncapping the bottle and pouring a little bit of the slick substance in his hand. He slowly circled the rim of Adam's butt before leaning down to whisper in his ear," It's going to sting a little. Just tell me if I go too fast?" 

All Adam could do was tense up as he nodded. Warlock shook his head," relax... easy douse it." 

As he circled the outside he slowly moved in and soon Adam let out a yelp and Warlock stilled his finger and let Adam get used to the feeling. He frowned," Just tell me when you're ready."

"W...M...Warlock...please," Adam stumbled out then Warlock started to scissor back and forth between the sides. Adam started to whimper and whine the faster Warlock went and soon he added another finger and scissored him with two, then three. 

"Mmhph..." Adam moaned as one of Warlock's fingers hit that certain spot. Warlock smirked and pulled his fingers out. Adam whimpered and withered at the lost but before anything else happened he was flipped to his belly and he made a sound of protest.

"Shush... relax. It'll be easier this way Adam..." Warlock whispered into his ear and Adam heard the telltale sign of clothes falling to the floor and felt a hard cock at the entrance of his arse. 

"W...War...Warlock please," Adam begged once again. Warlock slipped his cock into the cannale and Adam once again emitted another yelp. Warlock rubbed his back with his clean hand and muttered," It's okay I got you... I got you." 

They stayed like this for what felt like enteiry( it was only two minutes) before Adam whine out a breathless," move."

Warlock slowly began to thrust trying to find both the right angels and rhythm while he took Adam hard cock in his hands and jerked him off. Soon Adam let out a loud scream as Warlock's cock hit that bundle of nerves that sent pleasure up and down his spine and he cummed into Warlock's hand. Warlock moaned at the sound and quickened his pace and soon he was cumming inside the young Nephilim.

* * *

Tenebris was with Nixi in her apartment in L.A when she felt it. She let out a loud scream the brust all the lights in on the floor and started Nixi from where she was sitting on the couch next to her( They had gone to dinner at the Croft Alley then had a Marvel Marathon in Nixi apartment) and she truned to the angel and asked," What happend?"

"The...They're too young... for this... why... didn't I think ahead. Why did I push this..." she muttered tears streaming from her eyes. Nixi had no idea what she was muttering about so instead of asking she pulled the celestial bing close to her and whispered," Shush... it's okay... whatever it is... it's not your fault."

* * *

Warlock woke up naked and spooning Adam... who was also naked. He vaguely remembered kissing Adam in the entryway of the Flat and something sparking but everything after that was a whirlpool of colours, emotions, and physical feelings. Almost as if he wasn't entirely there. He also had a headache that would put any of Dean's to shame and made him wonder how much he drank last night. He felt Adam shifted next to him and closed his eyes. He heard drawers open and fabric shift before the drawer closed again. He heard a door open then close and water running( The studio-room had been connected with the bathroom that led to the master bedroom when Crowley got the place). He risked a peek and surveyed the room. The walls were grey with stripes of navy blue and the floor was a dark silver carpet. There was a window to the east that had thin white curtains on it. There was a black sleek metal dresser near a reflective door and a curtain that looked like something out of a sci-fi show to the south. On the west wall was a white wooden door and three full-length posters that covered the entire length of the wall he looked behind him and saw that the north wall was slightly longer than the others and to one side of the bed was black desk with a navy blue chair and to the other was a bookcase that looked more at home in a Victorian townhouse than the monacorme of the room. He was tempted to get up but then he heard the water turn off and he closed his eyes. A few minutes later the door opened and closed and soon the other door opened and closed. Warlock frowned before sitting up and stretching. He walked to the dresser and saw a note that read,"  ** _ Had Crowley swing by last night with a set of your clothes. Shouldn't wear the same thing twice in a row. ~Anathema D. _ ** "

He grabbed the clothes and pulled them on before walking out of the room he glances around at the grey walls that were filled with paintings and tables with plants on them. It was homey... in the way that only fit Crowley and Nanny Ashthorn( he was still trying to combine them but they were so drastically different though with some similarly). When the smell of bacon, eggs and sausage wafted through the halls. Warlock followed his nose and it led to a modern styled kitchen and Adam cooking breakfast.


	34. Proficey comes True

{September 23rd, 2018}  
Constantine kept sneaking glances at Adam during the entcantor with The Doctor and The Professor. He knew he wasn't the first for this so-called 'gift' so that left Adam... Who had recently gone on a date with Warlock. He didn't want this to happen... he had hoped that he would have time to both confess and whoo Chas but it looks like as per usual he was too late to save some. Honestly, the only thing he hasn't yet messed up was Chas and even then.

  
Aziraphale had dished out tea and bisketes to the three new members of the group and him and Crowley were in a deep discussion with The Professor about different dishes they had come across while Zed and Donna where catching up. The Doctor himself was talking with Castiel, Gabriel, and Amenadiel while Lucifer, The Them, Warlock, and Chas were talking with Anathema, Newton, Madam Trancy, and Shadwell about something or weather. So now seemed as good as time as any to talk to Adam and Tenebris. So he caught Tenebris's eyes and motioned to Adam then to the back garden. She nodded then and whispered something in Adam's ear and the three of them left the house. As soon as they got out Tenebris started to pace and asked," So... I take it that the date went well?"

  
"I...umm A...I... I don..." Adam began but Tenebris cut him off," Adam Young Morningstar...I thought I taught you better. At least tell me he wore protection?"

  
Adam shook his head and Constantine cursed," Shit...How long do we have until it's noticeable?"

  
"Two to three weeks at max... maby. I don't know this different that any other birth. There hasn't been a second-gen Nephilem since... well since Sheba," Tenebris mumbled as she continued to pace. Constantine looked at her and asked," You mean the Queen of Sheba, and wife of King Solomon?"

  
"Yeah... She was Balzazar's kid. There's one in London who was Hanna's and there was one in America by the name of Jane who was Ingrid's. Man, I didn't even know about The one here in England until I looked for her..." She smiled softly like this was intriguing before she frowned," Umm that's odd... it's almost as if... Warlock's not claimed by a pagan is he?"

Adam shook his head," No... why?"

  
"And the Youngs weren't a supernatural creature?" She asked. Adam thought for a second and shook his head. She frowned then asked," And he hasn't been near any besides us with the last day?"

  
"Not that I know of... Why what wrong?" Adam asked. Tenebris frowned," Warlock is well a warlock. He seems to have been born with it. I only know one other incident of the magic being dormant for most of someone's life. And that was with Nixi. Which means... well a lot of things. One thing that it could mean though is a shift...Oh, father. I have to talk to The Professor!"


	35. The Shift

Now the Professor sighed when she felt her self being tellaported then glared at the archangel," What? I can't flurt with you but you can teleport me halfway across the world or something?"

  
"No... The Shift what do you know about it... You're a timelord you have to know something about," Tenebris hissed. The timelord frowned and glared at her," What about it? It's not sposto happen for another thousand years."

  
"You're wrong... We have a year at max. Three months at least... " She replied. The Professor looked at her and frowned," That can...that can't be. There aren't any fluctuations or..."

  
"Exept there will be... in three or four months. A new universe created...Just one decision. One Chouse and that redhead in there with the Doctor will be the cause. Trust me on this... Tell Rose," And with that Tenebris snapped again.

* * *

  
Lucifer, Amenadiel, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, and Tenebris left the next day. Through the portal and Tenebris teleported the Impala back to America. The Doctor and Donna left to soon afterwards The Doctor leaving his number with everyone. Fenrir and Vali headed off and Constantine, Chas and Zed stayed. Crowley and Aziraphale went back to London while everyone else went home. Everyone but The Professor. She frowned as she got into her TARDIS and sighed before walking in. Inside was silver and bronze but she walked up to the main close and flipped off the universal locks and whispered," She better know what she is talking about," Then placed in what she needed. She was off. Off to the one universe that held hope.

* * *

  
Rose Tyler was used to seeing the strange but when a world war 1 wardrobe plopped down in front of her like the TARDIS had done so many times before her eyes widen. They widened, even more, when it open and a ginger woman walked out. The woman looked at her and asked," Rose Tyler? I have a message from the Doctor."

  
Rose looked at her and asked," Who are you?"

  
"Another Timelord. The Professor... Let's have a bit to eat yeah? It's a long story," She said as she pulled Rose into a deil. Rose yanked her arm away from her and asked," What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

  
"Oh for Galla's sake... I am an old friend of the Doctor's. Back when Gallifrey was still alive and well. I know Jack Harkness and I broke the oath that both he and I took when the Time War began just to get here so I honestly don't have time for a humans' trust issues today." The Professor told her before ordering some chips. Rose looked at her then sat down and asked," Explain then."

  
"Reality as we know it is ending. The Darkness is rising and heading towards us, The stars are going out and there are groups who want this to happen. In every universe, dimension, galaxy, world, and timeline. They want this to happen for their own reasons. And there is only one person who can stop it."

  
"The Doctor?" Rose asked. The Professor shook her head," No... Donna Noble."


	36. Time And Relitlive Dimiansonal Space

Constantine had stayed because this was where everything was happing and because of he worried about Adam. That was a week and six days ago so here he was pacing in the guest room that Adam gave him. Pacing because of two reasons. One, he started showing and Two, he was planning on asking out Chas. It would be a simple thing. A picnic in the park. Simple and not something that could be read into. Hopefully, anyway. There was a knock on his door he pulled out a cigarette and lit before opening the door. 

"Are you alright John?" Chas asked from the hall. Constantine shook his head," In a way... Chas... would you go on a date with me?"

"Y... you? You what to go on a date with me? John Constantine the casanova wants to go on a date with me... since when?" Chas asked a little taken back. John looked at him then sighed," For... a year now. Maby more. I...." 

"And you didn't say anything? Why?" 

"I scared okay? The last time I went out with someone in that degree... They used me, Chas. And..." Constantine started but he was stopped by Chas's lips on his. It was a chaste thing but it was waiting on for years on both parties. When Chas let fo he said," Since I met you, John... Since I met you I have wanted to do that." 

"Why hadn't you?" Constantine a little out of breath. Chas smirked," Becuase I wasn't sure if you liked me back. Then there was Renee and Geraldine. But through it, all I still held wished it was you." 

"Really?" Constantine asked. Chas nodded. 

* * *

Adam wasn't sure how long he could keep the secret. He really wasn't sure. Warlock basically was living with him and the Hellblazer crew staying while the whole thing happens. He wasn't sure what Constantine told Chas and Zed to get them to stay here but he was still thankful. He frowned but sighed. He looked around then to the tv and frowned. 

"The date's wrong... Oy! Constantine, Chas, Zed, Warlock come here..." He yelled out to the other. Zed and Warlock were the first down Warlock and Zed looked at the TV and Warlock frowned," The Date's all wrong."

"Off by a year at least... and few mouths?" Zed frowned before Chas and Constantine walked down. Constantine frowned," That's... not posable. Look outside it's the same day and weather. We are somehow..." 

"Watching the news of another Universe? Yeah... Though I don't know how you could..." The voice of The Professor said from the entryway. Warlock whirled around and subconsciously moved in front of Adam, and asked," What do you mean?"

"I mean this happens in a few months... Not even I can do something like this... You have told them yet have you?" 

"And how do you know?" Constantine said as he glared. The Professor frowned," Tenebris told me because this involves more than just your universe and world. Luckily it stops at that but... Still." 

"What are you on about?" Warlock asked. She smiled then left the house. The group stared before Zed asked," Told us what?" 

Adam and Constantine both nodded then Constantine said," Come on Chas. I'll tell ya on the way." 

Constantine pulled Chas out the back with a basket in hand Zed shook her head and said," About dame time... I think I'll have Tenebris tell me. It seems this a bit personal." Then she left.

"Adam? What's going on?" Warlock asked. The seventeen-year-old frowned and said," Don't freak out, when I tell you... I only just found out a few weeks back that it was a probability and don't hate me for telling you... Please. I would be able to cope." 

Warlock frowned," Adam... Just tell me what's going on." 

"... Do you remember that we were rescued and Nixi asked to me, Constantine and my aunt?" Adam asked. Warlock nodded. Adam frowned and said," She told us part of a proficiency. Tenebris told the whole of it..._ the gift that only so many men have been given will be blessed on to two. And when the first of the two have been blessed, three days later the last remaining Archangels shall meet the last of the Lords of Time. _" 

"What was the gift?" Warlock asked. Adam led them to the sofa and they sat down. He moved Warlock hand to his stomach and said," That..." 

Warlock's eyes widen when he felt a pulse. He gasped and said," th...that's not possible. Exept it is... Isn't." 

"yeah..." Adam answered. Warlock asked," How far along?"

"14 days... roughly," Adam answered. Warlock's eyes widened again," They're mine?"

"Yes..."

Warlock smiled then frowned," How... are we going to take care of them?" 

"You agree to help then?" Adam asked. Warlock smiled," Why wouldn't I? I mean can at least try."

"Than...Thank you... you honestly can't have any idea how glad I am," Adam stumbled out. Warlock smiled and pecked his cheek then said," I would give the world if you asked." 

"I don't think I'll ever want that..." Adam snarked and the two smiled. Things were looking up for once.


	37. The Earth's Move

{weeks later} (Adam is showing)  
Dean was sitting in the Bunker with Castiel, Sam, and Gabriel when it happened. Everything started to shake. When it stopped Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other and Gabriel said," No... way..."

  
"What happened? What's happened?!?" Dean asked. Gabriel frowned and Castiel stated," The Earth's moved completely. We are no longer even in the same section of space."

  
"I would say we're not even in our reality but... we are. This a universal thing... must be," Gabriel said before disappearing. Sam turned to Castiel and asked," What did he mean?"

* * *

  
"Lucifer! What's going on?" Chloe asked the devil as the rest of the LAPD percited stood up. Lucifer frowned," Something that shouldn't be possible. I have to go Dec..."

  
"Oh no, I am coming with you this time Lucifer!" Chloe interrupted. After last week she had seen the truth and Lucifer just nodded as the two disappeared and reappeared in Nixi apartment bulding. Nixi her self was on the phone with UNIT, Torchwood, Adam, the FBI, and Men of Letters from France, Spain, Russia, Egypt, and Japan, a Pack of Werewolves in Beacon Hills, as well as the US government and the UN.

  
"Mr President... I am telling you that UNIT and Torchwood are better suited than anything the US has," Nixi stated. The President frowned," I don't care... I don't trust them."

  
"You should Monsieur, Not even our sensors picked up on this," The French leader of the ML stated. Adam nodded," Sir... If I may..."  
"And why is a kid in this call?" The President asked. The Embassy from Beacon Hills frowned and said," I am the same age as him... Should you be asking why I am here as well?"

  
"He knows why your here Stilinski," The respective from the FBI said. Nixi frowned before saying," He's here becuase he can call someone who can help... Jack and Dr Jones's teams are prepared for something like this. And Stilinski is the best strategist this side of the Atlantic. You, Mr President, need to back up. This gouse over any high power here on earth and the only ones who could help are way beyond any mortal understanding. Good Bye."

  
She ended the call with the President just as Chloe and Lucifer walked into her office.

  
"Hey, Dad..." Adam smiled. Nixi turned and frowned," Since when do you have a key to the apar... oh nevermind that. Hello Lu, and Deactivate it is nice to see you again. Stilinski... Captain Andrews, Monsieur Mossé, Madame Hama, Sayidati Qureshi, Gospozha Ilyasova, and Mr Sterchi, it was lovely talking to you."

  
Nine screens went out leaving just UNIT, Torchwood and Adam. Captain Jack Harkness and Dr Martha Jones watched in amazement yet said nothing until Nixi smiled," Lucifer Morningstar, meet Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood Cardiff, Martha Jones of UNIT Internationale..." another screen turned on to show a woman," and Sarah-Jane Smith, her son Luke Smith and Mira Jacksons their friend. Sarah-Jane is the one who stopped the asteroid and Moon a few months back. Jack, Martha, Sarah-Jane, this is Lucifer Morningstar and Dectivtice Decker of the LAPD."

  
"The Devil... You have to be kidding me... and here I thought things could get weirder... hold on you look like my ex..."

  
"Thomas Milligan... yes I suppose I would," Lucifer said. Nixi smirked," He modelled his vessel after him, Martha. Well... I say modelled it's more like Thomas was a clone of his vesicle... umm it's a bit complicated and right now we have something else to worry about... Jack do you mind hosting Lu, Decker, myself, Amendiel and possibly the Winchesters?"

"And me..." The three people in the room turned to see Gabriel and Nixi shook her head," And This Gabriel..."

  
"I wouldn't mind... Should we expect a portal?" He asked. Nixi smiled," Yep... Martha, Sarah-Jane try and contact the Doctor if you can. Tell him to see the Shadow Proclamation. Adam... See if you can find The Professor and get Crowley and Aziraphale. Tell Constantine about Jack and Torchwood as well. He might be able to help them out with the Rift. See ya all in a while."  
All four screens shut off and Nixi turned to the other three and frowned," Tenebris when off as soon as the shaking started. By my guess, she could be anywhere and she knows what happened. It could be anything or anyone that had done this but I think she knows who or what. Also, Adam has something to tell you Lu."

  
"What...who... Could someone explain to me what's going on?" Chloe asked. Nixi shook her head," Chloe Decker, I am Nixi Butyrumager. I work at Lux as a bartender but that's more of my day job. I am a Witch, a hunter, and member ex-member of Torchwood London and the UNIT."

  
"A very well-connected gal aren't you?" Gabriel smirked. Nixi shook her head," I travelled a bit with the Professor a few years back... so ya you can say that. Come on then."


	38. The Worlds End?

It was chaos where were ever Aziraphale looked. People where panicking and when he looked at the sky he knew why.

  
"How? Oh, father help us..." The Angel said as he hurried off towards Crowley's Flat.

* * *

  
Crowley himself couldn't figure out what happened when his sister appeared with a frown," The Earth's moved. Crows... I need you to get to Adam's with Aziraphale. Quickly now... Hurry."

  
She disappeared and Crowley was left to wonder what happened. He was just about to leave when his doorbell rang. He hurried to it to find Azirapheal with a blond girl.

  
"Who this..." Crowley stopped when the blond frowned at him," Doctor? Since when..."

"Oh... no not him. Look like him but not him. Wayyyy older. Names Crowley. And you are?"

  
"Rose Tyler..." Rose said. Aziraphale looked at him and sighed," Crowley... what's happened."

  
"I don't know, Angel. I really don't Tenebris just said that the Earth had Moved but... no one should be able to do that."

  
"No human at least..." Rose frowned and clocked her gun. Crowley shook his head," No one should. Tenebris also said to head to Adam's so... are you coming?"

  
This last part was directed at Rose. She shook her head and said," No... I'll stay here for now."

* * *

  
Captain Jack Harkness had seen many things in his long life but this was something entirely new. Here he stood with The Devil, A detective from LA, Two archangels, a Sphirm, Two hunters, a psychic, a Cab driver and a guy who was looking at him like he killed someone the guy knew. Jack spoke up and said," Alright... I am Captain Jack Harkness. This Ianto Jones, and Gwen Cooper."

  
"I am Lucifer Morningstar, this Detective Chloe Decker, my brothers Amenadiel, Gabriel, and Castiel, the Winchester brother Sam and Dean, Zed, Chas Chandler, and lastly John Constenten."

Nixi shook her head and asked," Any word from... hold on what's that?"

  
Gwen hurried over the computer and played the message," EXTERMAITE EXTERMAITE!!"

  
"No..."

* * *

  
{London}  
"No.... it can't be..." Was the samlitaiuse thought of at least three people. The Daleks had arrived.


	39. The Shadow Proclmation

Tenebris had boarded The Professor's TARDIS and they took off to the Shadow Proclamation.

  
"I should have realized... It's not just earth it's a whole universe. Tenebris... Our jobs are to protect this reality. How then did we let this happen?" The Professor hissed out. Tenebris growled at her," So it's my fault, is it? I am not the one who allowed my spices to becomes twisted and corrupt now I am I?"

  
"That's hardly my fault! I did what I could to end it!" The Timelady barked back.

  
{time skip and they are still fighting}

  
"Professor? Tenebris?" The Doctor's voice broke up the shouting match the two immortals were haveing. Tenebris smiled and walked past the Judoon and none of them made a move to stop her. She walked straight up to the Shadow Architect while the other three just stared as they followed.

  
"Tenebris Callum? What do I owe the..." She started to say but Tenebris cut her off with," Do you know how many plants are gone? Tell me!"

  
"24..."

  
"Which ones?" The Doctor asked as he looked at the computer and said," Callufrax Minor, Jahoo, Shallacatop, Woman Wept, Clom? Who want Clom?"

  
"Doctor... Pay attention here," The Professor said glaring at him.

  
"All different sizes. Some populated, some not. But all seemly unconnected," Tenebris mumbled. She didn't have a good feeling about this. Donna looked at the Architect and said," What about Pyrovillia?"

  
"Who is she?"

  
Tenebris rolled her eyes and replied," Donna. She is a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you."

  
Donna smiled and then said," Way back, when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

  
"Pyrovillia is a cold case. Not relevant..."A Judoon said. The Professor whirled around and said" A cold case? For how long."  
The Architect answered," It disappeared over two thousand years ago."

  
"You let a plant stay missing for thousands of years?" Tenebris gasped but then said," Hold up... did you mention something about Adipose breeding planet, Doctor?"

  
"Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago," Donna replied. Both The Professor, Tenebris and The Doctor came to the same conclusion. The Doctor smiled at Donna and said," That's it! Donna, brilliant."

  
" Planets are being taken out of time as well as space..." The Professor continued. Tenebris took a hold of the screen and said, "Let's put this into 3-D, shall we?"

  
The room filled with Plants and Tenebris frowned," We are missing some... The lost moon of Poosh!"

  
She added it and something happened.

  
"Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that. Twenty-seven planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous..."

  
Donna frowned," Hello! what douse he mean..."

  
"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse. What for?" Tenebris frowned.

  
" Who could design such a thing?" The Architect asked. The Professor and The Doctor looked at each other and frowned," Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long-time ago. Can't be."

* * *

Lucifer didn't know what do this was out of his league. Gabriel frowned but asked," So no word from Tenes then?"

  
Jack frowned," Who?"

  
"Our sister... She knows what's happing or We think she douses..." Amenadiel frowned. Dean looked at the Captain and asked," So... is there any way of stopping this?"

  
"That's what I want to know..."

  
"The Tandocca Scale... if they can track that..." Castiel said. Dean and Sam well really everyone stared at him. He looked at them and said," What? I the bee's were disappearing."

  
"Ummm What? What douse that mean Cass?" Dean asked. Jack smiled," Of course some bee's are aliens."

  
"What?" Sam asked. But soon that didn't matter.

  
" Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice Is there anyone there?"


	40. Torch, Jones, Noble, The Them, AML, and Freedome Angels

Adam gasped as his laptop started to beep. Himself, The Them, Anathema, Newton, Shadwell, and Tancy had baricaded themsevls in his cabin once Crowley and Azirapheal got there. Warlock looked at the laptop and started fiddling with th buttons and soon there was a clear image of the former prime mister Harriet Jones.

  
"Make sure Newton stays on that side ya?" Crowley said once it stated working. Harriet called out," This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?"

  
"Oy we can hear you!" Shadwell called out. Harriet then shouted," Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you. Now stand to attention, sir. "  
A voice that Adam recognized yelped," What? Who is that?"

  
"It Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister. Bloody hell Captain..."

  
"Adam? How?"

  
"Adam Morningstar Young, 675 Shamrock lane, Tadfield, England, Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you two there?"  
"Well of course I am... Sarah-Jane?"

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me...." Sarah-Jane said.

  
Harriet smiled and let out a relieved gasp," Let's see if we can talk to each other."

  
Four six screens popped up one showed Jack, the other Sarah-Jane, the third was Adam himself, the fourth was Harriet Jones but the last two were just static.

  
"the fifth and sixth contacts seemed to be having trouble getting through... I'll just boast the signal."

.

  
Martha appeared but only audio could be heard from the last one  
" Ha, ha! Martha Jones," Jack said. While Azirapheal smiled," And Mis Tylor it seems."

  
"yeah sorry about that the Noble's don't have a webcam."

  
Crowley muttered," I can do a long distant merical?"

  
"No... but I can fix that..." A voice that the people in Adam's house knew well.

  
"Uncle Gabe! Is dad with you?" Adam asked. Lucifer popped in the Torchwood screen," I am. Are you alright Adam?"

  
"I will be..." Adam said. Harriet nodded and said," I thought it was about time we all met. Considering...Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith..."

  
"We have met..." Jack said. Sarah Jane nodded then said," Former companion to the Doctor. "

  
"So was I," Both Martha and Rose said at the same time. Adam shook his head," I am just the antichrist who recently meet him and another Timelord."

  
"There's another one?" Jack, Rose, and Harriet asked while Martha asked," not the Master right?"

  
"No no... thank someone for that... No The Professor, old friend of mine," Crowley injected. Harriet looked at him and asked," You must be Anthony J."  
"It's Crowley but ya," Crowley said. Harriet smiled this was better then she had planned and told them," This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

  
"And the trash cans on wheels can't hear us right?" Dean asked.

  
Jack smirked," He means the Daleks."

  
" No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable. It was created by the Mister Copper Foundation," Harriet said.

  
"Now we need a weapon," Castiel sighed. Lucifer nodded but said," the Osterhagen key?"

  
"That key is not to be used, Doctor Jones. Not under any circumstances... and we need the Doctor."

  
"I am sorry didn't he get you deposed?" Warlock asked. Harriet nodded yet said," He did. And I've wondered about that for a long time, whether I was wrong. But I stand by my actions to this day, because I knew, I knew. That one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself, and he didn't listen."

  
"But the soundwave should give us enough power together... If my calculations are correct. We would need the rift, Mr Smith, A few well-placed whispers," Crowley smiled at this," A heavy about of hacks," Sam, Nixi, and Weslbey nodded," A few good distractions... and something that could bring anything else down." Luke said.

"I got that covered..."

  
"So let's begin then?" Jack said. They all nodded and went to work. Everyone but Sam and Nixi in Torchwood was getting the rift working. The combined efforts of Sam, Nixi, and Mr Smith got every computer, phone, satlight dish and tablet to connect. Crowly spread the word faster than a wildfire while everyone one else duiled The Professor and The Doctor. Newton stood at a powerline and just touched it and the whole town when out.

  
"Calling the Doctor!"

* * *

  
{on bord the TARDIS'S}  
Tenebris winced and screamed when the ring hit her ears.

  
"Tenebris are you alight?"

  
"No... Soundwave. Someone using Soundwave. Follow it Now BOTH OF YOU!" She shouted. Both The Doctor and The Professor flew faster than they ever had before and they landed in front of a church. The rushed out of the TARDIS.

  
"This your falt you know!" The Professor hissed. Tenebris glared and her wings unfurled and both the timelords and Donna stepped back all three surprised as the Archangel of Love, Protector of Reality froze time. As she did the only ones not affected where those who had travelled in a TARDS, the angels, Crowley, Adam, and Warlock. Lucifer, Amenadiel, Gabriel, and Castiel all tellaported to the curch while Crowley, Aziraphale and Adam flew( Warlock being carried by Crowley and Aziraphale) once there Lucifer looked at Adam and raised his eyebrows as he said," You have some explaining to do when this is finished."

  
"Trust me Lu... it would have happened anyway. Dear Dad has yet not messed with our lives. No that's another matter altogether. Gabriel, Crowley, Castiel need you three to vanish the Daleks."

  
"Tenebris you can mean to..." Amenadiel started to chastise her but she glared," I do. And no one is going to stop me from doing my job. I let get out of hand. We all did. Lucifer... I am about to ask you something that might make you hate me for the rest of eternity and I need you to understand that I am only asking you because if anyone else tried they would die instantly."

  
The look she gave him made everyone shudder and Lucifer frowned," I would never hate..."

  
Tenebris interrupted him," I need you to brake Micheal out off the Cage."

  
"Oh..." Lucifer gasped then nodded before disappearing. Gabriel looked at her and she nodded somley before turning to Aziraphale," Princabilty Aziraphale, guard the Eastern gate I hereby promote you to Archangel of Literature and keeper of Proficeys."

  
Her voice bombed across the deserted streets and even Donna, Rose, Jack, and Sarah-Jane shook where they stood. The Doctor and The Professor blicked at what they had witnessed. Aziraphale doubled over and just as Crowley went to catch him Amenadeil shook his head while he closed his eyes. Crowley looked at Aziraphale and asked Tenebris," Why him?"

  
"It couldn't be you nor Castiel. For one a Fallen Angel can't be promoted to an Archangel if they weren't one before they fell... or Slaughtered vaguely downward. For Two Castiel's wings, memory, and Grace wouldn't have survived the promotion and he has already been Promoted... by Dad no less."

  
Crowley frowned and continued to glare at his older sister. Aziraphale had two pairs of wing stubs and was passed out on the ground. Amenadiel released his grip on Crowley and he rushed to him and cradled the being who he knew inside and out. Tenebris walked over and said," Nothing about his personality has changed Crows... He's just a tiny bit more powerful then he was with extra wings. That's all."

  
"The Fall changed me and Luc... how would a promotion not change him..." Crowley asked as he brushed feathers out off Aziraphale's coat. Tenebris smiled," Because it was done right. It brought balance back to the world. A firmer wall and a stronger gate. It brought love and peace. Hope and Wisdom, a greyness that was gone before. Things have shifted back to a balance... well mostly. I did what I could at least. Micheal will take time to heal and Father has yet to alow Amendiel his wings back. But I did what I could."


	41. The True Darkness

When Lucifer appeared in the cage he was astonished to find Micheal as well as another. The young man was just as old as his own son probably would have been a little older if he wasn't here in the cage but he had blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He glared at Lucifer and huffed before saying," I suppose you're here for him?" 

He nodded his head to a young fledgeling who was looking expectedly at Lucifer. Lucifer felt himself stop as he asked," Mikey?" 

"Lu-Lu? What... where are we?" Lucifer looked at the human soul and asked," What happened?"

"Don't know he's been like this for about one or two... I don't time's weird here, but before that thing was released again. Some spell or something... Can I ask something?"

"what?" 

"Can you take me as well?" 

"What's your name?" Lucifer asked. The soul thought for a momment," I don't know... Either Adam Milligan or Luke Castella. Things don't make sense... at all. Keep thing this hell but also think it's Tartarus? Douse that make sense. It's almost as if..."

"You have two lives... you were marked to be reborn in a different Reality..." A soft voice said. Lucifer turned to see his sister and someone else. The person was male with blond hair and a look of miftife in his eyes. He wasn't sure who he was.

"Lucifer, Adam Milligan... this is Hermes... well a version of him at least. I pulled a lot of strings to get him here," Tenebris induced. Hermes frowned softly and asked her," are you sure about this?"

"Herm... may I call you Herm? Ad... or Luke as you know him as doesn't belong here. Take him... give him a good, a better life. And pray that this doesn't happen again." 

With a flash of gold, the human soal and the god were gone. Tenebris looked at her older brothers and shook her head," Mikey? Hey... do you know who I am?" 

"Tenes? How... how come your so big?" Her older brother asked. Tenebris frowned," There is no reversing this... And I don't think he can leave." 

"What do we do then..." Lucifer asked. Tenebris frowned," Send him to the true darkness." 

"You can't mean that..." Lucifer asked. Tenebris started to shed tears," There's nothing we can do for him Lu... I don't think you should do it... Go tell the other's what I am about to do..."

"Tenebris Cealum I can't allow you to do this..." Lucifer stated. Tenebris winced but spoke calmly in Enochian,"  ** And I won't allow anyone else to do this. It's my job. I let this happen Lucifer. ** "

Lucifer frowned and asked,"  ** How is it your fault? ** "

"I... I have to do this..." Tenebris replied. That's Lucifer noticed how different she was. He frowned and said," You're not Dark Sky." 

The thing using his sister's face smirked," No I am not."


	42. She Is not Who She said She Was

Tenebris winced and yelled leaving Gabriel to rush over as time started once again.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Adam asked. Gabriel frowned then gasped," A Morphlime..." 

"What's A Morphlime?" The Professor asked. Castiel frown," But they were destroyed weren't they?"

"I thought they where but some must have survived. A Morphlime is a type of well anit-angel created by our aunt that could steal the form of angels and steals our grace and lifeforce to do it," Gabriel answered. Lucifer frowned as he came back with Micheal in his hands," We destroyed them after we locked our aunt away. At least we thought so..." 

"Apparently not... is that's what happing to her?" Donna asked. Gabriel nodded, frowned and said," I am going to take her to Torchwood and I'll have Nixi and Myself take care of her. I'll send Chloe this way if you want me to?" 

"No... I'll come with you. Adam... why don't you and Warlock swing by LA so we can have that talk?" he replied as he handed Micheal to Amendiel. 

"Alright, Dad... Crowley, are you going to be alright?" Adam asked. Crowley nodded," Ya I will." 

Gabriel picked up his younger sister then he and Lucifer vanished. 

* * *

Jack was surprised to see time start again and even more surprised to see Lucifer and Gabriel. In Gabriel's arms was a young woman. No older than twenty, with long dark brown hair and stormy sea-blue eyes that were glossed over, but what drew Jack in was the fact that she had wings. Dark purple... almost black. A midnight purple shade and the wings themselves where like those of pegasi in the books he had read of the ancient Greek myths. Nixi rushed over to Gabriel and asked," What happened?!?" 

"I'll tell you when we get back to your apartment... Jack is the connection still going?" 

"It seems so..." Sarah-Jane replied. From the screen. Gabriel nodded and said," The Daleks have vanished. Pocket-realm time-loop of my creation. Not even Lucifer could break out of it." 

Lucifer nodded as Chloe asked," Would someone explain to me what just happened?"

"Detective I think it's best if I tell you when we are back in LA... Nixi do you mind?" 

"Not at all Lu..." Nixi said then turned to the wall and cast," Portal in aperto Ad mea( Open portal To my home)."

The wall rippled into the swirling colours that where associated with Nixi's magic, a whirlpool of black, aqua, and purple, and the four standing stepped through but not before Nixi told Dean," Head to Crowley's. He'll have you guys stay either with him or Azira's Bookshop. I mean unless you have room here Jack?" 

"No... just mine and Ianto's room," Jack replied. Gwen shook her head," Sorry... my husband got upset the last time I brought work home." 

"No... it's fine. Taxi or Bus?" Sam asked. Gabriel said," Train. You're in Wales. Then walk. Too much debris in the streets still." 

Sam nodded and dragged Dean with him as they left with Chas, Zed, and Constantin. 

* * *

Once Gabriel got through the portal Nixi led him to the room that Tenebris had been using to stay in. The room was painted cyan with cream carpet and a queen bed in the middle of the room. Gabriel layed Tenebris on the bed and frowned as she began to bleed from her abdomen. Gabriel turned to Nixi and said," Frist aid kit?"

Nixi pulled one from her bag then hurried out from the room wher Lucifer was explaining to Chloe what had happened. He had just finished explaining the Daleks when Nixi asked," Did you see the Morphlime?"

Lucifer winced," I did..."

_ {Back in Hell} _

_ Lucifer frowned at the thing who stole his sister's face and asked," What are you?" _

_ "I am hurt, Coz! Surely you remember destroying my siblings? and locking away my mother?" They asked. Lucifer stumbled back and used his wings to protect his twin before gasping out," You should be dead." _

_ "Should and are... are two different things aren't they Samueal... oh I forgot you don't use that name anymore. It's Lucifer now isn't it? I had a name... Mother gave me one _ _Último. It's quite fitting isn't it?" Último smirked. Lucifer backed up farther and asked," How did you survive?" _

_ "Oh, where's the fun in telling~" _

_ "Alright... how did you get here?" Lucifer tried again. Último smiled and said," A friend. Beskytter..." _

_ "No... she wouldn't!" Lucifer shouted. Último smirked," She wouldn't now... One Beskytter would if need. Should be glad that she's not like that anymore... It's not like she knew what she saved. A bleeding heart that one was... The reason she regenerated the first time you know." _

_ "I should kill you now and be done with you..." Lucifer hissed. The Morphlime chuckled," She said that to you know. Your sister... met her here before all this. When she was looking for that albimation you call a son." _

_ Lucifer's eyes glowed red and he growled," Leave my son out of this." _

_ "Don't worry I will... at least for now..." Último said. They snapped their fingers and Lucifer appeared with Micheal in his arms back near the church. _

"Último? That's Galician for last. They are literally the Last of their kind and are named that way... But what's going to happen with Tenebris?" 

"Only our father or mother could reverse this... I am sure our aunt could if she wanted to but she never did then," Gabriel said as he came out of the room with a bundle of bloody medical supplies. He tossed them away and frowned," I stitched her up but she's rapidly decorating. Faster then she would if she was Heaven. But I can't mover her there in the state she is in. Lu... we need to try and find Dad and Aunt Amara." 


End file.
